


Black Ink

by Pastel_SpaceAce



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abandonment, Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Bitty Gaster - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Goopster, Hurt/Comfort, Neglect, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, add tags as needed, also Gaster, also to specify, bitties are simply called adoptables in this fic, bittygoop?, cute shenanigans, frisk adopts a fuckton of tiny gasters is what I'm saying, gasters everywhere, have I mentioned that Gaster?, how many times can I type the word gaster in these tags make your bets, i always forget that tag, many gasters, my tags always end up being a wall of text ffs, no already existing Gaster bitties I'm afraid, the only Gaster bitties in this fic will be original blob Gasters, thought it made more sense in context, wow I keep finding new ways to write Gaster in the tags I just
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 29,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_SpaceAce/pseuds/Pastel_SpaceAce
Summary: Frisk has always known that there are many more ways than one to help make the world a better place. Less grandiose than freeing monsterkind, sure, but just as important.Now, as an adult, Frisk is unexpectedly met with another one that's in need of their help. A rather tiny one. And then another. And another...They really are helpful to a fault, aren't they.
Relationships: Frisk & W. D. Gaster, in plural
Comments: 129
Kudos: 153





	1. A sad little blob

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Inkspots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6944134) by [Costumebleh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Costumebleh/pseuds/Costumebleh). 



> Taking a small break from working on serious stories to write some well needed cuteness. 
> 
> Shout-out to Costumebleh who came up with this adorable concept in their fic Inkspots, which is the basis for my silly story. Thank you so much for the inspiration! This first chapter is kind of a rewrite of their fic actually ^^’ Written with their permission of course! But there will be more to this story, and I have some cute shenanigans already planned for my goopsters.
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Rain. Of course it had to be _goddamn rain._

Frisk ran with their hood pulled tight over their head, mentally cursing for not taking their mother's advice to borrow one of her coats or at least stay at her place until the rain stopped. Stubborn as they were, they refused, arguing that it was a mere drizzle and that they weren’t too far away from the bus stop anyway.

The bus they needed to take wasn’t circulating that night. Their flat was a long walk from there; not necessarily _too_ long, but long enough for it to be a nuisance. The drizzle didn’t help their annoyance. And the downpour that started soon after they left the bus stop was _a lot_ more than just a nuisance.

They stopped briefly to take cover under the small outside roof of a cafe, shuddering and trying to recover their breath before heading back out. They were only eight blocks away now, but looking inside and seeing all the people talking and having hot drinks in the warmth of the cafe, they were very tempted to step in for a quick cup of coffee and a pastry.

Lost in their musings, they were brought out of their thoughts abruptly when they heard a small cry over the sound of the rain. They stayed very still and alert, straining their ear to catch any other noise.

The noise had come from somewhere nearby. They were heartbroken to recognize that it very much resembled a quiet whimper.

Another cry gave them a vague direction of where to go. Without hesitation, they rushed back into the rain and started searching frantically in all directions.

Upon reaching a narrow alleyway not too far away, they heard the weak cries again, louder this time. Looking around in search for their source, taking special care to watch their step, they reached the back end of the passage. There was only a dumpster there, surrounded by a bunch of trash bags and crumpled cardboard boxes all piled up in stacks. One box at the very front was lying on its side, and its lid was open. On a hunch, Frisk walked straight towards it.

Making as little noise as possible, stepping around many puddles, they reached the box’s opening. They crouched near it, and squinted their eyes to look inside. 

A little creature was in the far corner, shivering. The shivers were actually the only thing that made them aware of its presence; the small figure was such a dark black color that it could’ve easily passed as a shadow. Frisk had never seen a creature like this, but it was clearly scared and alone, and their natural protectiveness and the urge to help kicked in without a second thought. They were filled with **DETERMINATION**.

Unable to speak as they were, Frisk tapped the floor near the opening of the box to get its attention, but the little being didn’t seem to notice them. They tried a couple more times, getting a bit closer with every tap, until they reached the inside cardboard and made a slightly louder noise.

The dark figure (it kind of looked like a blob, it didn’t seem to have any sort of limbs) squeaked, turning around in fear and pressing itself against the back of the box. Now that it was facing them, Frisk got to take a better look at it. 

Its face looked like an oval white mask, with two eyes, a mouth and two thin lines going up its right eye and down its left cheek. It didn’t have many facial features, but it still managed to convey its fear very clearly. 

Frisk had no idea what it could be. They had seen a few monster adoptables before, but they’d never heard of any that looked like this. 

At any rate, they had to get the blob out of there as soon as possible. The cardboard was leaking, and provided little to no cover from the rain and the cold.

They backed away with their hands up, smiling, to let it know they weren’t a threat. They highly doubted that the little blob would be able to understand sign, but they tried anyway. Waving their hand, they slowly asked it how it was, and if it would want to come out. Then they lowered their hands to their lap, and waited. 

The blob only looked back at them, still trembling, but tilted its head with curiosity. At the lack of an answer, Frisk continued.

- _You must be cold, little one. Would you come with me? I want to take you somewhere warmer._

Little one? Where did _that_ come from? Toriel was rubbing off on them more than they realized. 

They smiled a bit wider when thinking of their mom. They would have to text her as soon as they arrived at their flat, and they expected an angry rant about how worried she was.

The small blob hesitated. It burrowed a little more into itself, looking down, but after a few moments it slowly started to inch closer. Frisk noticed that the rounded goop of its body seemed to move much like a slug, but it didn’t leave a trail behind; in the back of their mind they were relieved for that. 

Upon reaching the edge of the box, it stopped, and looked back up at them with worry. Frisk lowered their hands to the cardboard, and gave it an encouraging smile.

The blob visibly seemed to make up its mind. Very hesitantly, very slowly, it uncurled itself and reached out. 

Frisk was surprised when they saw a very small pair of arms form from the goop, which it used to climb up their hands along with two equally small legs. Their heart melted at the show of trust, and their resolve strengthened even more. They had no idea what it was. But they would protect it.

Standing up, with the little blob safe in their cupped hands, they held it close to their chest to cover it from the wind and the rain and walked the few blocks to their flat as fast as they could.

Once inside, they let out a long sigh, and then unfolded their hands. The little blob was still shivering from the cold, but it seemed much more interested in the new environment, as it looked around the room wide-eyed. Frisk noticed that their small goop, and therefore their hands too, was covered in a layer of mud. They wondered if giving it a bath straight away would be to much for it to handle.

They decided against it. Instead, they went to the bathroom to get a small towel, and gently deposited the goop over it. The blob started to inspect the new texture, feeling around the softness of the fabric. 

Frisk rested the towel on the counter and quickly went to their bedroom to get a change of clothes and get rid of their soaking wet attire. Feeling much better already, they went back to the bathroom to examine their tiny friend. They dabbed a damp tissue on it to get rid of the thick of the mud, and then transferred the blob to a clean towel. Despite it squirming and complaining quite a bit, it ultimately nuzzled into the fabric and buried itself in it, humming in contentment.

As they lifted the towel and took it to their bed, the little blob stared at them with great curiosity. Frisk kneeled to be at eye level with it, and inspected it with equal levels of curiosity. Monster adoptables could speak; if this were one, they were intrigued as to why their goopy friend hadn’t tried to communicate yet. Perhaps it wasn’t an adoptable after all.

The blob hid out of sight, disappearing within the towel fort it had quickly built around itself, but its head poked out shortly after to peer up from under the folds. Frisk figured they should let it be for the time being. Instead, they took their laptop to search for info that would help them identify the goop.

The power button didn’t work. _Again._

Frisk groaned in annoyance, throwing their head back and cursing profusely in their mind. That seemed to catch the little blob's attention, as it peeked out from their fort again. The human then decided that the computer could wait, and that a mug of hot tea would be much better than struggling with the damn thing. They had wanted to replace it for ages.

As they got up, they motioned to let the blob climb onto their hand again, but it refused. Rather rudely. _Oh well,_ Frisk thought, _stay in your towel I guess._

They scoffed an amused laugh as they left the room. _Stay in your towel._ They’d just brought the goop home five minutes ago and it had already claimed a towel for itself. _Little bugger._

After quickly boiling some water and drinking a few sips of tea, their phone started vibrating, and they suddenly remembered with a start that they hadn’t texted their mother. Fishing their phone out of their pocket in a panic they answered a videocall from her and briefly tried to explain what happened, only to be given an earful by a very upset Toriel. She went on for at least fifteen minutes, and all the while Frisk tried and failed to sign a few apologies that were promptly interrupted with even more scolding.

When Toriel hang up they sighed, feeling bashful but relieved that it was over. They took a few more sips of tea before remembering the goop that was waiting in their room, so they went back to check on it and fight their stupid computer. What they found shocked them.

The little blob was sitting in front of the screen, looking at it with a focused expression and slightly bent over the mousepad. It was a rather hilarious sight actually. Frisk almost dropped their mug.

Upon noticing them, the blob squeaked and hurried to click on something, before it took off to run as far away as it could and dive into the towel to hide. The heap of folds started to tremble.

Frisk put the mug down and crouched, tapping the mattress in front of the towel. Then, very gently, they started to pet it.

After a while, a little white head emerged, looking up at them with wide, guilty eyes. Frisk smiled, and never stopping the pets (not on its head, they didn’t want to spook it), they offered their other hand, inviting it to climb in. With great hesitation, it slowly crawled on it, and Frisk noticed that it was still trembling in fear. It had burrowed into itself to the point of becoming just a small face half buried in goop.

The texture of the goop felt strange to the touch. If asked to describe it, Frisk would probably compare it to the feeling of handling slime from those toy kits for kids, maybe kinetic sand even, or a really soft squishy toy. It was weird, but not unpleasant, and kinda warm.

Sitting on the bed and reaching for their mug, they put the computer on their lap as the little blob climbed up their forearm to settle somewhere between their elbow and their side. Frisk saw that the internet browser was open, with a few tabs from their previous session and a note informing them that another tab had just been closed. They looked at the goop with incredulity, lifting their eyebrows, but the small being ignored them in favor of getting more comfortable.

So it not only managed to somehow fix the power button, but also figure out how to use the browser and even search for something on its own. Tired as they were, Frisk didn’t want to look too deeply into it at the moment, but the next day they were _definitely_ going to figure out what their little friend was up to.

They opened a new tab and started to search for information on monster adoptables and exactly what kind, if any at all, their little goop could be. 

It turned out that the blob _was_ in fact an adoptable. But what they saw about them was concerning.

**Gasters are a male kind of monster adoptables.**

_Huh. So they're a he then._

**They usually don’t require any kind of special care different from other adoptables.**

_Well that’s good!_

**They are prone to being non verbal. Their behavior is unpredictable and mostly bad.**

_Huh?_

**Unruly, disobedient, and relatively hostile to their owners.**

_Wh- no he’s not!_

They only kept finding bad reviews and very negative comments regarding his kind, and they were baffled. 

**People are often put off by their frightening appearance, and their alarming tendency to change their form in order to scare others. Bad with children.**

They saw none of that in their new little friend. None of it made sense.

**There aren’t many Gasters in the market or in general due to being largely unpopular, and unfortunately many end up being returned or given up to shelters shortly after adop**

A quiet whimper interrupted them. They quickly turned to look at the small goop on their arm with concern, which had piled up on top of the great concern they were already feeling for his kind after reading that damn website. 

The little blob was shivering, hiding his face in the crook of their elbow and weeping. Frisk then looked back to the screen, and came to the realization that he most likely knew how to read, since he had opened the browser in the first place and kept growing more upset the more they scrolled down.

Frisk closed the laptop with a little too much force, and tossed it aside to focus fully on the small figure. They started softly petting him, cooing at him with quiet hums and trying to calm him down.

The blob slowly turned around to look up at them, with a few dark tears rolling down his cheeks, and clutched their fingers with his little arms as much as he could. Frisk gently got him to let them hold him, and then brought him to their chest to stroke his head and keep him warm, to keep him safe. The little goop hiccupped and pressed himself against their sweater.

Frisk grabbed the laptop again and struggled to open it with one hand (quickly closing the browser). They opened a blank document, and lowered the blob to rest next to the keyboard. Still stroking him with their thumb, Frisk used their free hand to type.

_Hello little goop._

He giggled through a few sniffles.

_My name is Frisk. It’s nice to meet you._

He nuzzled into their hand in acknowledgement.

_You seem very nice. Your name is Gaster?_

He hesitated, turning away from the screen, and nodded shyly.

_I hope you feel better. I will try my best to make you feel comfortable here. You’re very welcome to stay, I would love to have you._

The blob _(Gaster,_ his name was Gaster) made a soft, happy noise, and hummed pleasantly as he huddled closer. Frisk smiled.

_Would you like to say something? You can type it here._

He shook his head.

Frisk set the laptop aside to lie down on the bed. Gaster scooted to rest over their chest, curling into a tiny ball. They held him close, keeping him warm under their hand and caressing him. They briefly wondered if calling him Gaster was right, since Gaster was actually the name of his kind. It felt like calling a dog ‘dog’. They ultimately dismissed the thought; he had agreed to being called Gaster, so Gaster it was.

Quiet snores started to come from the spot in their chest where the little blob was nestled. They felt his snores under their hand, as the goop that formed his body rose and fell the tiniest bit with every breath.

Frisk kept stroking him softly while they looked at the ceiling. The small Gaster filled them with endearment, but most of all, anger at whoever decided to adopt him and then discard him like he was nothing. They would try to learn more about him and his story when they started to gain his trust, but they wouldn’t press him. The poor thing had gone through a lot, and it would take him a while to get used to living there.

They had a lot to do the next day, and lots of things to buy. They fell asleep happy, imagining Gaster’s reactions when they took him to the pet store and a few other places to pick up stuff for him.  
  



	2. Settling in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaining someone's trust may take effort. But once granted, Frisk cherishes it forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No new goopster this chapter, but we're getting to it 😉

* * *

**_GASTER_ **

Frisk stared at the blob that was glaring up at them from the countertop, hands on their hips and a very frustrated frown on their face. They had a small notepad they held up to him, filled with scribbles that got increasingly scratchier and rougher the more annoyed they got.

 _You’re still dirty with mud and_ _GOD knows what else._ _I excused you yesterday. Now_ _GET INTO THE DAMN SINK_

The blob retreated further into the tiled wall, hissing at them.

The sink was half full of warm water, soapy already, and a very soft towel was sitting nearby. The whole thing was just ridiculous. He was so tiny that the bath couldn’t have taken more than a minute or two, and they had taken such care to make it so nice for him!

 _Gaster_ _COME ON._ _How am I supposed to take you out with me if you’re all dirty?_

The hiss he emitted was even more vicious than the ones before. He jumped from the counter (giving Frisk a small heart attack) and quickly hid behind a cabinet. They sighed, exasperated, and crouched.

They wrote another message, calmer this time, and tapped the floor near the cabinet. Nothing.

Frisk sighed again, loud enough for him to hear, and waited. They gave him five more minutes and then tapped again, and when he still wouldn’t come out, they decided that they would have to leave on their own. The shops near their flat closed at midday for lunch, and they wanted to get the shopping done before then so they could spend some quality time with their little blob. 

The idea of leaving him alone saddened them. They really wanted to buy stuff that _he_ chose, because then they could be sure that he would like it. They would have to take a guess and wish for the best.

Frisk frowned in annoyance as they got up. They would still have to bathe him when they came back, and they had every reason to believe it would be a struggle. They highly doubted that Gaster would be up for quality time after that.

They wrote another note for him, telling him they would be away for a while, and ripped the page from the notebook. Closing the bathroom door halfway, they stuck the paper low on the inside so he would see it, and tapped the floor once more.

Still nothing.

Oh well. There wasn’t much they could do about it. 

Perhaps it would be best to give Gaster some time and let him get used to the whole thing; it _was_ a big change for him, and he was surely a bit overwhelmed. They took their wallet, their keys and their phone, and left.

…

When they came back, with at least four bags worth of stuff, Frisk made sure to close the door loud enough to be heard. They hated that they couldn’t just announce that they were home with a greeting, so they supposed that was the next best thing.

After they left the bags in the kitchen, they went straight to the bathroom to check on the little blob. They saw that the door was fully open, and the note had disappeared. 

Good. That meant that Gaster had come out and seen it. They went to their bedroom to search for him, and didn’t find him on the bed as they had thought. They kept looking behind furniture and under the bed, but they couldn’t find him anywhere in the room. That concerned them a bit.

They kept on searching, the bathroom, the kitchen, the living room. He was nowhere to be found. They started to panic.

Tapping everywhere as they went, their breath quickened after they’d thoroughly searched the entire flat with no results. They started all over again, going over the same places with even more dedication and pacing nervously with increasing fear. The third time they were barely short of running around in desperation as they called out to him. They strained their throat as much as they could until they started coughing and couldn’t breathe.

Frisk let themself fall on their bed, gasping for air with their head between their knees, trying and failing to calm down. Gaster couldn’t have gotten so upset over a bath that he would want to leave, it didn’t make any sense… r-right…? 

They mentally went over every single window and opening he could have possibly used to escape the flat, analyzed which ones were open or could be easily opened, quickly formed several plans of action should they need to search outside, panicking all the while at the thought that many of the windows faced the street and they lived on a third floor…

Just as they were about to have a nervous breakdown, a faint movement out of the corner of their eye caught their attention. Snapping their head up, they saw a small shadow move under the nightstand.

Rushing to lie down on the floor, they saw a little spot of darkness, darker than the other shadows around it, trembling as it slowly came out. 

Gaster blended in with the shadows so well, was so perfectly hidden, that he was practically invisible until he decided to show his face. But he wouldn’t make eye contact with them. If they strained their eyes, Frisk could even see two small white hands covering his mouth as he stared down in distress.

Frisk burst into tears. Gaster raised his head just enough to look up at them, even more distressed, and quickly turned away again, looking guilty. 

They felt so incredibly relieved that they started laughing, so caught up in the feeling that they failed to notice the fresh tear tracks on the little blob’s face.

Gaster came out a little more from under the nightstand, still avoiding their gaze. He flinched and squeaked when Frisk all but threw themself at him, bringing him up to their face and kissing his head in between frenzied sobs and laughter. The small blob did his best to hug them back; he was shaking, whimpering against their cheek.

As Frisk sat up, caressing him and holding him close to their chest, only then did they notice his quiet cries, and a small piece of folded paper he had brought out with him. They lowered him to their lap, taking the sheet as Gaster burrowed into himself and stayed glued to the hand that was holding him.

It was the note they had left earlier, telling him that they were going away for a while. Some dried wet spots had smudged the ink on a few little patches of paper.

They looked at him with worry, as if asking for an explanation, but he only hid further. Frisk kept petting him with their thumb, still not fully understanding the situation. Taking a small, worn out pencil from a drawer, they turned the paper around and wrote another message.

_Why didn’t you come out when I arrived? I was terrified that_

Their hand was shaking so much they couldn’t even finish the sentence. They put the pencil down to wipe their eyes.

Gaster got his face away from their hand, looking ashamed. He carefully got down from their lap and went up to the paper. 

Slowly, he picked up the pencil, struggling a bit to balance it in his tiny arms, and brought it to the paper.

_THOUGHT YOU WERE ANGRY_

Frisk was admittedly surprised. They blinked several times and raised their eyes to look at him, confused and concerned.

_Why would you ever think that?_

He hesitated.

_YOU CLOSED THE DOOR VERY LOUD_

They gently rested their hand over him to caress his head. He still wouldn’t look at them.

_I only wanted to let you know I was here_

_YOU LEFT_

Their heart broke when they saw that his handwriting became shaky. 

_I told you I would be back soon_

He remained quiet for a short while, only nuzzling Frisk's hand.

_I THOUGHT YOU LEFT ME_

He sniffled over the paper, and some more tears fell on it. Frisk scooped him up in their hand to give him a quick kiss in the forehead, and then picked up the pencil once more.

_I would never leave you. I didn’t want to push you to do something you clearly didn’t want to do_

They made sure to make eye contact with him, caressing the back of his head, before they turned to the paper again.

 _I would_ _NEVER_ _leave you_

He slowly crawled to their lap, holding onto one of the loops in their jeans' waist. They gave him a soft smile.

_I bought some neat stuff for you. Wanna go take a look after lunch?_

…

Gaster gave them little to no trouble when they bathed him soon after. In fact he seemed to rather enjoy it; he wanted to stay longer than needed, playing with Frisk and throwing bubbles at them. It was good to see him laugh.

He didn’t want to talk much during the rest of the afternoon. He seemed to be very shy, so Frisk did most of the talking (writing?). The most noteworthy thing he wrote all day was that he was actually looking forward to the bath, until he got scared when they said they would take him outside afterwards. He didn’t elaborate, and they didn’t have to ask.

That was probably what he was told right before he was taken out to be left behind. Frisk knew what that felt like. They knew it all too well.

They were immensely happy to see how excited Gaster got about the stuff they had bought for him. He jumped around, going from bag to bag as Frisk took things out one by one. They had set a rather big table aside in a corner of their bedroom just for him, and everything was scattered over it as they both arranged items to decide how his little living quarters would be. 

They had searched on their phone what kind of things monster adoptables needed, and then went crazy in the shop. 

They bought him a small doll-sized bed with many blankets and pillows, a few drawers under it and plenty of room for him on the soft mattress. They had needed to guess what size would fit him, and they went for the next bigger option just to be sure, which ended up being _huge_ for him. Gaster clearly didn’t mind though, since the first thing he did was throw himself on it and roll around as soon as it was fully assembled.

A little bookshelf was set next to the bed, full with books his size on all topics. Storybooks, novels, a few textbooks and drawing notebooks, along with properly sized pencils and markers to fill them. There were some puzzles, puzzle books, and a few toys should he want to play (Frisk had no idea how old he was, and they wanted to make sure he was entertained if the books were too advanced or boring for him). 

He was absolutely in **love** with the small bunny plush they had gotten for him, and quickly put it on his bed along with the pillows. Frisk didn’t know why, but the moment they saw the plushie they immediately knew that they just _had_ to buy it. For some reason they had the strong impression that Gaster liked bunnies. It was an impulsive purchase made on a hunch. And they were glad to see that they had nailed it.

They'd also gotten a few items of clothing, unsure of whether he even _wore_ clothes or not. His goopy body didn’t seem suited for them, but they still decided to get some just in case. He said he generally didn’t wear any, but he picked up a warm cape-coat out of the small bunch, and a few oversized sweaters that he said were comfy (Frisk made a mental note to remove the sleeves and sew the holes shut later). And he was definitely a fan of the scarves and the fluffy hat they got him for the cold weather. He looked adorable in them.

A table and chair were arranged, a little desk, even a small functional lamp for times he wanted to stay up late. A few shade panels to give him privacy, and they were done. He was delighted.

_Well then!_

Gaster looked up at them from the spot of his bed he was sprawled on, giggling as he read their note. Frisk smiled warmly.

_Looks like you’re all settled now! Are you happy?_

He squealed, rolling on the bed.

  
  


* * *

**Note:**

You know how you read something and go 'yep, that's totally canon now'? Ever since reading [Aeris_Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris_Blue/pseuds/Aeris_Blue)'s fantastic [The Doctor's Fate](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1404670) series, Gaster loves bunnies now. Fact.


	3. One pastry and one surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a short trip to the store has the weirdest outcome ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having so much fun with this story the adorableness gives me life.

* * *

A few weeks had passed, and Frisk couldn’t be happier with the way their life was going.

They had already called their mom with excitement, telling her all about Gaster and introducing her to the blob in one of their videocalls. He was shy as always, but ultimately happy to meet another nice person, and to be held in Frisk's hands. They had told Toriel that she just _had_ to meet him in person after her tedious diplomatic duties, which involved traveling around the country for several meetings, were over. She very much agreed.

As they walked back to their flat after buying groceries, they received a text message, and giggled. Gaster had asked them to get berries, and sent them a smiley face. They texted him back saying that they were on it, and that they would be back home soon.

Giving Gaster a cellphone was, in their opinion, the best idea they’d come up with yet. Their old phone was still lying around somewhere after it was replaced; it was only a matter of installing a new chip so that the little goop could talk to them whenever he felt lonely or scared while Frisk was away. So far it was working perfectly.

After getting the requested berries, they headed back home again with a song to their step. They were immersed in their thoughts of what other chores they had left to do, when a very loud, high-pitched scream came from somewhere behind them and startled them to a stop with a yelp. 

A sudden commotion broke out in a restaurant they’d just passed by. They quickly backtracked with concern. 

They saw a group of people on the street in front of the restaurant, hastily getting up from their tables and flinching away with panic, along with a small crowd of onlookers forming a circle around the scene to watch. A waiter was yelling in a rage.

 _-GET AWAY YOU LITTLE_ **_PEST!!_ ** _GO STEAL SOMEWHERE ELSE!!_

Frisk made way through the crowd and got to the very front, just in time to see the waiter wielding a broom and repeatedly hitting the floor with it. At first they couldn’t see what all the fuss was about.

Then they saw the moving croissant.

The crowd of onlookers was mesmerized, following the pastry's every move as it jumped and ran around in a zigzag to dodge the broom. Frisk too could only keep their eyes fixed on the croissant that made its way underneath a near chair, hiding to avoid the wrath of the waiter. The crowd closeby jumped back. 

Someone pushed them hard, making them stumble, as a few scared clients shoved the chair and tried to hit the pastry with it. In the midst of the chaos, Frisk caught a fleeting glimpse of something black and white that had clamped itself onto the croissant, never letting go as it kept dodging the people that were trying to stomp on it. The moment that they managed to get a clear look at it, they gasped with sudden recognition.

The small shadow kept running in all directions, trying to find an opening in the tight circle of people to escape. Frisk jumped towards him, trying to put themself between him and the crowd so that everyone stepped back and stopped chasing him. The moment that the waiter got distracted by the yelling and general confusion they had caused, the small patch of darkness took advantage of the situation and _bolted._

Frisk shoved people left and right out of their way trying to reach him, and saw him stop briefly to hiss at them before he ran away with the croissant, quickly hiding out of sight.

The restaurant's clients began to calm down and immediately started talking, sitting back down and gossiping. The crowd of onlookers dispersed, and only Frisk and the waiter remained standing on the sidewalk.

The waiter scoffed loudly in annoyance, glaring at the direction the shadow had gone with spite.

-That little _pest_ has been roaming the place for days now, stealing our food and upsetting our clients. If I ever catch that damn beast I will throw it in the river, I swear to God.

He finally turned around to face them, looking apologetic.

-Thank you for trying to help. We’re already working hard on this problem and we **will** catch it soon. Please don’t let this discourage you from visiting our restaurant, I can assure you this is not a common occurrence.

Frisk just nodded, wide-eyed and out of breath, and quickly excused themself.

They half-walked, half-sprinted down the street in that same direction, looking around in search for crevices and other possible hiding spots, but they had no real clue where the little being could have gone to. They got their phone out to text Gaster that they may take a little longer than expected.

After walking a few more blocks, they found themselves standing in front of a large, vacant construction site in between two buildings. Once more, acting entirely on a hunch, they decided to go in and take a look. 

Some quiet noises quickly caught their attention, of rubble being moved, and other objects being cast aside. It came from an area near the middle of the site, quite far away from the street. 

Very carefully, Frisk got as close as they dared, tiptoeing over the gravel, and peeked through a pile of construction materials to find the source of the noise.

As they’d known already, the shadow that stole the croissant was a Gaster. They knew as much because of his very distinctive appearance, and because the croissant was still in his mouth. He had a bit of a purple sheen if seen in the right light, instead of the jet-black figure they saw at the restaurant. And he was big. Almost twice as big as their own little Gaster... which was still rather small actually.

Frisk took a guess that he’d been roughed up a few times before, and was probably used to living on the streets. The way he hid so cautiously, the way he looked around with clear wariness to see if he was followed, something about it all made them think that he’d been surviving on his own for quite some time.

Once he was satisfied with his perimeter check, he went straight up to a wall, dragging the croissant along. Moving some small wood planks out of the way, he revealed a small hole, and sat in front of it. Something was moving inside.

To Frisk’s surprise, it wasn’t just the one, but _two_ Gasters that they had found in this pursuit.

The second one barely poked his head out, uncertain, and seemed very hesitant to leave the darkness of the hole. The bigger Gaster grunted at him, almost growling, and shoved the croissant towards him with annoyance. 

Very meekly, the hidden blob inched forward, and Frisk could immediately tell why he was so unwilling to get out. The moment that the sun hit him, they were immediately blinded by an extremely bright ray of light. 

When Frisk recovered their sight, they barely managed to see ahead, squinting their eyes and half covering them with their hands. The source of the light was, unbelievably, the very being that was supposed to be dark as night.

The shiny Gaster was digging into the croissant hungrily. The bigger one sat by his side, humming, but still alert and looking around for any threats.

This second Gaster was _incredibly_ shimmery, kaleidoscopic in the way he shone with the amplified radiance of multicolor glitter. And, personality-wise, he looked nothing like the bigger and almost feral blob. Hesitant, scaredy-cat looking, skittish. Shy in his movements despite the desperation in the way he was wolfing down the pastry like someone might steal it from him. They vaguely wondered why the bigger blob didn’t try to get any for himself.

Frisk was so enthralled with the sight that they unknowingly took a step forward, and kicked a small pile of sand and rubble that fell cascading to the ground and made a loud noise.

Both Gasters froze, and immediately retreated. The shimmery one squeaked and dove into the wall again, leaving what remained of the croissant behind. The larger one hissed, putting himself between the crevice and them and adopting a pose that could only be described as a cat ready to jump forward and attack.

Frisk closed their eyes and cringed, face-palming hard while cursing in their head. There went their chance to approach without scaring them.

They slowly walked out from behind the pile of stuff that was hiding them, leaving their bags on the ground and raising their hands calmingly. The large Gaster only hissed louder, puffing up his back and increasing his size.

Frisk was startled, until they remembered what they’d read on that website. Gasters could change their form, and though their little one had never done that around them, it seemed like the shapeshifting-to-look-menacing thing wasn’t as inaccurate as they’d thought.

But the blob was scared, and he was only trying to protect another. A bunch of people had just kicked him away and tried to hurt him because he wanted to get food. He was angry, and on edge. And the other one was scared too, hiding away much like their own little blob had when they found him in the rain. They were filled with **DETERMINATION.**

Crouching to be more at eye level with him, Frisk smiled, lowering their hands to show him that they meant no harm. Then, hesitantly, they took one small step closer.

The Gaster snarled viciously at them, pressing himself more against the wall and bearing his teeth in warning. Frisk never saw any teeth in their blob, but even if these were just goop-made teeth, they didn’t want to get bitten to find out.

They quickly changed their approach to the situation. Taking a few steps back, they sat down near their bags and took a notepad out of their pocket. The Gaster hissed again, still on edge, but relaxed his posture a little when he saw them retreating.

Frisk wrote a note on a piece of paper, ripped it out of the notepad (the sudden noise made the Gaster tense and puff up again defensively), and wrapped it neatly around a small piece of the bread they had just bought. They showed it clearly to him, waiting for him to register what it was, and gently tossed it his way.

The Gaster jerked back and hissed at it (he seemed to hiss a lot), but eyed it with a mixture of interest and suspicion. Never losing sight of them, he slowly walked (slithered?) up to it and grabbed it with his mouth to pull it back to the spot where he was. And kept glaring at them.

Frisk just sat there, nonchalant. They got another piece of the same bread out of the bag and started eating it, innocently looking around to keep the blob from getting nervous. But their attention was still fully on him, and they followed his movements closely out of the corner of their eye to see his reaction.

The Gaster seemed doubtful, and confused. He stared at them for a while until curiosity eventually got the best of him, and he started to unwrap the package. He carefully set the piece of bread aside, smelling it with distrust, and ultimately ignored it to turn to the message. Then he looked up at them again, suspicious.

Frisk casually turned their gaze back to him, raising their knees, and waited.

Moving just the tiniest bit, the Gaster pushed the note into the hole and then sat in front of it again, staring at them but with much less violent intent than before.

A small noise came from the crevice, and the little shimmery blob poked his head out with excitement, carrying the note in his mouth and chirping. The larger one quickly put himself in front of him with a low growl, trying to keep him inside, but the shiny Gaster squished past him, looking around.

He chirped again when he saw Frisk, and spat the paper in their direction, looking expectantly at them. They nodded, smiling.

_I saw you two were hungry, and I have some extra food with me that I can share. Would you like some berries?_

Shimmery Gaster immediately wanted to run up to them, but bigger Gaster stopped him with a more pointed growl. He clearly didn’t trust them.

Ignoring the exchange, Frisk took a small box of berries (they didn’t worry about their little one, they were spoiling him rotten and had gotten a bunch too many berries for him) and wrote another message on the notepad. How glad they were right then that their little blob had gotten them used to carrying notepads around.

They ripped the page, wrapped a handful of berries with it, and tossed it their way.

Shimmery Gaster had already found the bread and was biting into in, as big Gaster watched over him with worry. But the bread was fine, and the shiny blob finished it quickly with a few more happy chirps. He sounded so adorable that Frisk had to fight the urge to just go up to him and hold him.

Seeing that the bread was safe, bigger Gaster carefully went to pick up the new package and brought it to the wall. Shimmery Gaster quickly unwrapped it and started munching away at a berry with glee.

The large one was still apprehensive, but he seemed to steadily lower his guard, seeing as his friend was getting food, and leaned over the paper to read.

_I have a small Gaster living with me and he loves berries too. He didn’t have a home when I met him. Are you two on your own?_

Bigger Gaster nodded slowly, giving them a measuring look. Shimmery Gaster nudged him with his head, offering the remaining berries and getting closer to read the message too.

Frisk took their time to write another note with a wide smile on their face. They put some more berries on the paper, wrapped it, and tossed it.

_I want to help you. There’s still room in my flat. Would you like to live with me?_

Shimmery Gaster squealed the moment he was done reading the note, and ignored the berries entirely to run up to them. Frisk had no time to react, laughing in surprise as the small, shiny blob all but threw himself over their lap. The bright goop immediately started to nuzzle into their hand, humming and chirping and making all kinds of happy noises as they caressed his head.

Aside from the obvious, Frisk noticed some other differences between this Gaster and their own. This shiny Gaster was a bit taller than him but leaner, slightly less of a blob and more like a squishy cylinder made of goop. He had two visible hands that were white with a small black hole in each of them, much like their own Gaster’s were when he chose to show them. His face was a bit more elongated, but his delight as he nuzzled them was exactly the same.

After a few moments, the shimmery goop stopped cuddling abruptly to turn around, chirping a question to the other Gaster when he realized that he hadn’t followed along.

The big blob was looking at them with what seemed like approval, seeing as Frisk didn’t appear to be dangerous. But he also had an air of sadness to him, and resignation. His form drooped, moving away and starting to disappear into the rubble.

Shimmery Gaster was having none of it. He ran up to the big blob with a small cry of war and threw himself over him, almost engulfing him in his glittery goo. Frisk was fascinated as they watched the bigger blob squirm and growl ferociously, struggling to escape his grasp, but ultimately being overpowered by the meek goop that kept him in a strong hold and dragged him out.

With a loud hiss and a snarl, the bigger Gaster broke free, halfway before they got to Frisk. The shimmery goop gave him a pointed glare.

Frisk got up to a crouch and moved a little closer. The big blob retreated with a low whine, no longer looking angry or menacing. He just looked sad.

Shiny Gaster made another, quieter noise, cooing, and looked at him with worry. The other one just burrowed into himself, hiding his face, and made himself smaller.

Frisk ripped out another page from the notepad, which got both of their attentions back on them. With a soft smile, they left the paper on the ground near them.

_The invitation is for you too. If you want to come along you are more than welcome to stay with us_

He raised his head a little with confusion and disbelief, looking like he didn’t know whether to get his hopes up yet or not. Shimmery Gaster squealed (because of course he did) and nuzzled the other blob with his head, nudging him towards them.

Frisk rested both of their hands on the floor in front of the pair, cooing quietly at them. The shiny Gaster quickly climbed in, tugging at the bigger blob to go along.

Hesitant, looking up and down from their hand to their face a couple of times, the other Gaster slowly followed. Frisk brought them up to their chest in their cupped hands, gently caressing them both with their thumbs. And as they got up and struggled to pick up their shopping bags, they found themself walking home with a cuddly, chirping shimmery goop and a quiet, more reticent blob that slowly started to feel at ease with them and, by the time they entered their building, was nuzzling into their hand and purring softly. What kind of mess had their life turned into.

They giggled at the thought.

_The best kind, of course._


	4. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Frisk learns a few things about their new friends, and introductions are made.

* * *

_[FRISK?]_

They looked down to their lap when their phone buzzed with a new message. They texted back.

_[Yes?]_

_[WHY ARE THERE TWO STRANGERS IN THE FLAT?]_

They turned to Gaster’s home set-up with a smile.

_[They needed help, just like you. So I brought them home]_

_[ARE THEY STAYING?]_

_[Yes]_

There was a long pause before the phone buzzed again.

_[DID I DO SOMETHING WRONG?]_

Frisk’s eyes widened as they looked up at Gaster’s table again, now with concern. They hadn’t thought about what possible reactions he might have, and they certainly hadn’t taken into consideration that he could react very badly.

_[Of course not]_

_[DID I MAKE YOU UNHAPPY?]_

_No no little blob, you could never make me unhappy…_

They kept the thought to themself, trying to go for a less dramatic answer instead that would be more believable to him, and effectively calm him down.

_[I’m very happy, I love spending time with you]_

_[YOU WON’T KICK ME OUT?]_

They wanted nothing more than to go fetch him from the table and kiss his head.

_[I will never leave you, Gaster. I love you]_

A short, hesitant moment passed before they got another reply.

_[SO THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH ME]_

_[Not at all]_

_[YOU’RE NOT REPLACING ME?]_

_[No one could ever replace you, Gaster. I love you too much to even think about it]_

Another short pause.

_[OK]_

_[Ok?]_

_[OK, IT’S FINE]_

_[Why don’t you come out to say hello?]_

Pause.

_[THE BIG ONE SCARES ME]_

Frisk giggled.

_[He's a bit tough, but he’s really nice. I want you three to get along, mind joining us?]_

_[KIND OF, YES]_

They sighed, putting the phone down.

Sitting beside them on the bed, the two ‘strangers’ were inspecting their surroundings each in their own way. The shimmery one was sitting near the edge of the bed, eating a cracker as big as himself and looking around the room with curiosity. The other blob was hidden under the duvet and peering out with suspicion, glaring at the furniture like it had personally affronted him. 

Frisk tried again.

_[Have you ever met other Gasters before?]_

_[NO?]_

_[Then this is the perfect chance to do so! Come on out!]_

Just before they gave up entirely, their phone buzzed again.

_[OK]_

Frisk all but jumped up from the bed, gaining both of the visitors' attentions. They gently tapped the end of the table, and waited. 

Gaster poked his head out shyly from behind one shade panel. He looked worried.

They rested their hand in front of him and rubbed his chin with their index finger, nudging him with an encouraging smile. 

After some hesitation, he finally climbed onto their palm and curled into a little black ball. They petted him with their free hand as they sat back down on their previous spot on the bed, close to their new roommates. Both blobs were now very curious.

Frisk lowered Gaster onto the mattress, and gently let him slip down. 

The shimmery blob was fascinated with him, and immediately left the cracker behind to get closer. Gaster only pressed himself more against Frisk’s leg.

They kept petting his head to soothe him, holding him protectively, and gently pushed him forward. He was very nervous, but his own curiosity eventually overcame his fear and he also started to examine the goopy stranger from a short distance, unconsciously imitating his movements. Frisk was reminded of a spider looking at its own reflection in a mirror.

They both slowly moved closer to each other until they were all but sitting face to face. Shimmery Gaster was visibly excited, but he seemed hesitant to approach any further given the dark blob's skittishness. He emitted a soft chirp, almost like a question, and tilted his head.

Gaster’s curiosity was renewed at that, and he perked up. Still hesitating a bit, he revealed one of his hands and, very carefully, he leaned forward to poke him. 

His small hand sunk a bit into the squishy, glittery goo, and he watched with interest as it rose again when he retrieved his arm, humming. The action received a more enthusiastic chirp.

With more confidence, the shimmery blob reached out to Gaster’s hand and held it in both of his, turning it this way and that to better look at it. Gaster giggled shyly, and just like that both blobs were interacting without fear. They both poked each other several times to compare their goops and their consistency, and started to have some sort of conversation in their own little noises. Frisk watched over the exchange with their head resting on their hands, smiling so wide that their face might break.

A small grunt came from under the covers, which surprised them all and immediately put an end to the conversation. Gaster flinched and retreated, looking scared again, but the shimmery one only chirped with excitement. He went up to the antisocial blob and tried to drag him out from under the duvet, which he got several complaints for.

The bigger Gaster was curled in on himself defensively, still looking around with some level of suspicion. He gave the smaller blob a measuring glare, as if trying to discern his intentions. Gaster jumped back and leaped into Frisk’s lap, squeaking.

The shimmery blob chastised him with a scorning whine, head-butting the bigger one's side with a frown. He only grunted in response, and sunk more into his goop.

Frisk caressed Gaster’s shivering form, keeping him hidden in their cupped hand, and at the same time reached out to the other two with their free one, inviting them to get closer.

The larger blob seemed reluctant, but after a lot of nudging from shiny Gaster he ended up sitting in front of Frisk, looking away with a weak frown. They cooed at him, petting his head, and eventually got him to relax a little from his aggressive stance. They lifted their little Gaster from their lap and rested him on the mattress again, leaving a considerable distance between both blobs.

When they retrieved their hand and Gaster was exposed, he squeaked again, turning around to hide his face against Frisk. Shimmery Gaster chirped quietly, trying to get his attention.

Frisk decided it was time to intervene. After getting a notepad, they opened a drawer of their nightstand and retrieved a bunch of small pencils. They were part of their collection of really short pencils that had been used up until reaching the very end of their length, so short that they couldn’t be sharpened anymore, but that they still didn’t have the heart to throw away. The size was perfect for their goopy visitors.

They took one and wrote a note.

_I never asked what your names were. Can you write them down?_

Shimmery Gaster perked up and nodded emphatically. Bigger Gaster drooped more, slowly shaking his head. His frown deepened.

Frisk hadn’t actually expected an answer, but they didn’t know how to react to that. Luckily, shimmery Gaster was the one to take the initiative, grabbing another small pencil and leaning over the notepad.

_~HE SAYS HE NEVER LEARNED HOW TO WRITE, BUT HE TAUGHT HIMSELF HOW TO READ, SO WE TALKED A LITTLE WITH YES OR NO QUESTIONS WHENEVER WE FOUND SOME SCRAPS OF PAPER. I DON’T REALLY HAVE A NAME! MY FAMILY NEVER CALLED ME ANYTHING_

_Oh, you have a family?_

_~NOT. REALLY_

Frisk gave him a curious look. He ignored it and kept writing.

_~MY FAMILY BOUGHT ME BECAUSE THEY SAID I WAS VERY PRETTY! THEY COMPLIMENTED ME A LOT, AND IT WAS REALLY NICE! BUT AFTER A WHILE THEY STOPPED PAYING ME MUCH ATTENTION, SO I GUESS THEY GOT BORED OF ME_

His enthusiasm diminished, slowing down and drooping a little the more he wrote.

_~THEY DIDN’T WANT ME AROUND MUCH ANYMORE. I HEARD THEM SAY THEY WERE ANNOYED? AND THEN THEY LEFT_

Frisk felt the pit of their stomach drop as they asked their next question, already dreading the answer.

_They left you on the street?_

_~I DON’T REALLY KNOW. THEY LEFT ME SOMEWHERE OUTSIDE IN A BAG_

The bigger blob growled lowly, vicious.

By then both Frisk and their Gaster (who had turned around to read at some point) were looking at him with lots of concern, and he must have felt that because he immediately added:

_~BUT REALLY IT’S OK! HE FOUND ME ONLY A WHILE LATER, AND HE HELPED ME GET OUT OF THE BAG! I DIDN’T KNOW THE WAY BACK HOME BUT HE TOOK ME TO HIS HIDING PLACE AND GAVE ME SOME FOOD, AND WARM BLANKETS TOO AND HE EVEN WANTED ME TO STAY WITH HIM! AND I HAD NEVER MET ANOTHER ONE LIKE ME BEFORE SO THAT WAS A GOOD THING!_

Frisk remained still for a long while. They took a long, steadying breath, focusing a lot on their pulse as they wrote.

_How long ago did this happen?_

_~I’M NOT SURE, A FEW DAYS AGO? A WEEK?_

_You didn’t deserve that_

Gaster approached the shimmery blob, cooing at him. The other one tried to hide his distress behind a nervous giggle, quick to reply, and desperately trying to ease their worry.

_~BUT IT’S FINE! I’M SURE THERE WAS A REASON! I MUST HAVE DONE SOMETHING WRONG, OR MAYBE I UPSET THEM OR_

His letters became shaky, and he dropped the pencil.

Gaster hugged him. Frisk reached out very gently, encompassing him with their hand and stroking his head and back.

_I’m so sorry you had to go through that_

Then they turned to look at the bigger blob.

 _So you found him?_

He grunted, glaring at an indefinite point beyond the bed. Gaster gave him a very sad look.

_I WAS ALSO ALONE BEFORE FRISK FOUND ME. YOU MUST MEAN A LOT TO HIM_

The larger Gaster’s demeanor seemed to soften, whining bitterly as he drooped and uncurled a little.

Frisk scooped the shimmery blob up in their hand, bringing him close to their chest where he nuzzled into their sweater. They heard a few muffled chirps, almost like quiet whimpers. 

They took the pencil again. As they caressed his back with their thumb, they gently lowered their hand to let the shiny goop read their message.

_Well, if you don’t have a name, that just won’t do. What do you want it to be?_

Both the other blobs hummed along. 

_YOU LOOK LIKE GLITTER_

Bigger Gaster nodded solemnly in agreement.

The shimmery blob giggled.

_~THAT’S NOT A NAME!_

Frisk hummed in thought.

_To me you look like galaxy slime. Kinda like space?_

They smirked.

_Like a Ga-star_

Everyone laughed quietly, even the rougher blob.

Gaster chimed in with enthusiasm.

 _LIKE A_ _G-ASTER_ _OID?_

Frisk snorted a laugh. _Well look at the punny blob._ He hid his smile behind his hands as they made eye contact, giggling at his own joke.

Shimmery Gaster was laughing at the paper, discreetly wiping a few tears.

_~I LIKE SPACE! BUT THAT’S NOT A NAME EITHER_

_Cosmos? Nebula maybe?_

_NOVA? CLUSTER? COMET?_

Frisk and Gaster tried to provide a few space-related options. The shimmery blob shook his head.

Gaster hummed.

_THERE’S A FAMOUS STAR THAT’S REALLY PRETTY. IT’S VERY BRIGHT AND IT HELPS GUIDE PEOPLE AT NIGHT, WHAT WAS IT C_

_~POLARIS!_

The shiny blob gasped as he was struck with sudden inspiration. He declared proudly, chirping:

_~I WANT TO BE CALLED ARIS! LIKE POLARIS!_

Gaster clapped. Frisk rested their hand on the beaming blob’s head.

_That’s a very pretty name, Aris_

He squealed, jumping up and down. His goop bounced along with the movement, like a squishy ball.

_~NOW YOU!_

Aris quickly turned to the biggest blob of the group, practically vibrating with excitement.

 _~IT’S YOUR TURN! NOW_ _YOU_ _GET TO CHOOSE A NAME!_

Frisk smiled reassuringly at him.

_What about you, big guy?_

Gaster was also very excited.

_YOU DON’T HAVE TO WRITE ON THE PAPER, I CAN GIVE YOU MY PHONE! IT’S EASIER THAT WAY!_

The large blob simply went towards the pile of pencils and took one. Despite his shapeshifting abilities, he didn’t produce arms for some reason, choosing instead to grab the end of the pencil with his mouth. Frisk hadn’t had much physical contact with him, but from what little time they held him in their hand they could tell that his goop felt rather compact and solid to the touch. They wondered if that hindered his adaptability to some extent.

Struggling to hold the pencil vertical, moving his head in several strange positions to keep it from moving around and stay somewhat perpendicular to the paper, the blob scribbled a little doodle on one corner of the notepad. He promptly spat the pencil with spite as soon as he was done. 

The line was squiggly and shaky, but the shape was easily recognizable. All three around him leaned in to take a look.

**_G_ **

_G?_

He nodded with a small grunt.

Frisk smiled.

_Well, now that that’s settled, it’s nice to formally meet you two!_

Aris nuzzled into their hand, chirping happily. Frisk giggled, caressing his head.

_Twinkle twinkle little star <3 _

He giggled along.

Gaster was quick to approach them, wanting some attention as well, so Frisk scooped both of them into their hands to let them settle there. They both huddled together, keeping close to each other, and to Frisk, that alone was a huge success. They petted them with their thumbs, humming quietly.

To their surprise, G also approached them, doubtful and seemingly a bit embarrassed. He reached one of Frisk’s crossed legs, and after a short moment of hesitation he pressed his face on it, making a sound that was a mixture of a grunt and a whine for attention. Frisk was quick to rest a soothing hand over him, and he unexpectedly also nuzzled into it, actually asking for contact. 

They hadn’t expected him to feel comfortable enough for that much closeness so soon, and they were immensely moved by it. His life had been obviously harsh, and they were sure that those humans chasing him out of that restaurant were a rather common occurrence in his life. He had apparently decided to trust them, and Frisk would make absolutely sure that they lived up to that trust.

They gently lifted him up as well, tentatively adding him to the group. Though Gaster seemed nervous at first, he quickly relaxed again when G huddled along and curled into a ball, resting peacefully against his side and serving as a pillow. 

With all three of them snuggled comfortably in a pile in Frisk’s hands, they leaned back on their bed with a smile. They could hear _and_ feel a few snores from an unidentified amount of them. Frisk nodded off mid thought as they were already planning another visit to the pet store, and thinking of where to accommodate the two new additions to the household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is time what is productive what is just. What. 
> 
> This took waaaaaay longer than it was supposed to, I had it all planned out already but I just couldn’t get off my ass to actually write it, so apologies for that ^^’ also coming up with a good name for Aris was SUCH a struggle. But in the end I’m really happy with it <3
> 
> Fun fact! Since at first I was going to call the shimmery goop Laris instead, I googled the term to see if there was anything with that name and it turns out that laris is an actual thing that exists? Laris is the plural of lari, which is a currency I never heard of from a country I didn’t even know existed until I googled my shiny blob’s almost-name for shits and giggles. It’s apparently the national currency of Georgia, a country that’s on the coast of the Black Sea. The more you know. And yes, in case you were wondering I also googled Aris as well. Turns out it’s a Greek female name, which means 'best'. And yes Aris is the best fight me. Again I had no idea and it didn’t influence anything, but I just found it interesting. 
> 
> Another small piece of trivia: the word Polaris is short for 'polar star' in New Latin which is a language that exists for some reason. Who knew that searching for a suitable name for a small glittery blob would be so educational.


	5. Operation bath time, bring backups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why does bathing Gasters have to be so damn difficult?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where the heck did July go? Time flies when you’re lazy.

* * *

Frisk fell heavily over the toilet lid, hair a mess, clothes stained and ruined, holding their head in their hands. In front of them, the entire bathroom looked like a warzone. 

Their shampoo bottle was half empty with its missing contents splattered everywhere, and it had somehow ended up inside the dirty clothes bin. At least half of the towels were lying soaked and messy on various surfaces, along with the dirty clothes themselves. An entire tube of toothpaste had been emptied and blasted all over the walls. The mirror over the sink was covered in soap and body wash, toilet paper was shredded and scattered on the floor. On one corner of the bathroom, G was fortified under a heap of clothes and surrounded by a few soap bars, growling whenever something moved near him. 

Gaster and Aris poked their heads out from behind the mirror, looking around to make sure that the carnage was over. Both blobs were, understandably, quite worried.

Frisk ran their hands down their face and sighed deeply, in a way that somehow resembled a desperate scream of frustration. After a while they finally looked up, glaring at the corner. A low, menacing growl came from under the small fort, as if he sensed their irritation.

With an air of complete exhaustion, they turned to the concerned blobs on the sink counter. Frisk tried to muster a calming smile, and found that they were so tired they could barely manage to do so. Instead they wrote a short message on a notepad.

_I guess you’ll have to go first_

Gaster nodded, crawling out from behind the mirror and cooing at them. Frisk smiled a bit wider.

Aris was still mostly hidden, no doubt scared and expecting their wrath, but Frisk only got up with a quiet huff and another sigh, and started to prepare the bath again.

As they mixed some liquid soap into the water, Gaster managed to coax Aris out, and pulled him towards the sink. They both leaned in, humming with interest as they watched their human work. Frisk couldn’t contain a small giggle; the blobs were always so curious, and it was so dang adorable.

Aris looked up at them, smiling meekly with a quiet, uncertain chirp. They petted his head, and pointed to the sink. 

Gaster perked up, and he quickly slid into the water with a small splash. Frisk held him in their hand, and started to wash him.

Aris approached with curiosity, watching Gaster as he squealed with joy and nuzzled into their hands in the soapy cuddle that was the bath. A bit more confident, he carefully started to step down the side of the sink, only to slip and fall into the water with a panicked squeak.

A loud snarl came from the floor, and a black and purple shadow emerged from the heap of clothes and ran in a flash towards the cupboard under the sink. But right before he could reach it, laughter started to come from up there, along with a few splashes and chirps, and G stopped abruptly on his way. He retreated, glaring as he hid under the cupboard. A faint purple light started to glow in the shadows.

Frisk lifted both giggling blobs out of the water and lowered them onto one of the few remaining clean towels, patting them dry as they nuzzled into the fabric. Then they turned their eyes to the floor with a long, tired sigh. Both blobs made a few cheering and encouraging noises, leaning their heads down from the counter to see. 

G got out a little, still covered in the sticky gunk made of toothpaste and other liquid hygiene products peppered with some toilet paper stuck to it. He glared up at them and curled more into himself, defensively.

Frisk dried their hands and took the notepad again.

_Come on, water won’t kill you, you know_

They crouched, showing the message to him, and extended their hand. More little noises came from the counter, urging him to get up there. With some wariness, G finally climbed Frisk’s hand, and hid his head within his goop.

They rested him besides the towel that contained the other blobs. Aris and Gaster emitted a few squeals and happy noises, which made G peek at them and lower his guard a bit. Meanwhile Frisk emptied the sink and filled it again with clean, warm water, repeating the process of preparing the bath. They had to stop Aris from hugging the dirty blob, so instead he chirped some more encouragements from afar. 

Once they were done, Frisk looked at G with a tad of impatience, putting their hands on their waist and giving him an exasperated look. He grumbled, turning away with a frown. Frisk patted his head, and he flinched with surprise.

They carefully held him in their hand, petting him, and he looked a little bashful and guilty while he received the soft caresses. They smiled tiredly down at him, and lowered him to the sink until their hand was hovering just above the water.

G squinted his eyes as he looked down with distrust, tense and as far away from it as he could. He smelled it, finally leaning over to feel the water with his chin, and ultimately hummed in approval, deciding that he liked the warmth. Cautiously, he started to crawl down from Frisk’s hand.

He slipped and fell with a yelp and a scared, startled snarl, and he started to glow bright purple under the water while Frisk scooped him up. They had figured out by then that G could glow different shades based on his emotions, and as they stroked his back with soap and cooed gently at him, the almost red glow slowly faded into a faint lilac.

Half submerged in the bubbles, and hissing loudly at the water around him, G kept trying to climb as much as he could up Frisk’s arm. They kept humming and petting him lightly as they covered him in soap until, eventually, the blob calmed down enough to let them work (it took them a while, they tried to be gentle but the thick layer of unidentifiable dirt that had gotten stuck to him over months, maybe years, just wouldn’t come off). He endured the whole thing with a small frown and grumbling the entire time.

By the time they were done, G was quite annoyed, but for a short while he seemed reluctant to leave. He nuzzled a little into their hand with a tired whine, and closed his eyes. Frisk raised their eyebrows in surprise. 

As much as touch and contact scared him (for quite obvious reasons), he still seemed to crave it, and it looked like he was trying to adapt and learn how to react to it. 

When Frisk took him out of the sink, G shook some water off of himself, shuddering. They quickly put him in a towel and pulled the plug of the sink, snickering as he squirmed and scrubbed himself dry with the fabric. Frisk scooped him up along with the two other blobs (who had been watching and giggling from afar), taking everyone to their bedroom.

They took the bed’s blankets and built a small nest for the blobs to rest, since they all looked quite sleepy. They covered them, and all three were immediately out as a light.

Frisk giggled, looking at the scene with fondness, and took a quick picture with their phone.

…

In the late afternoon, they headed to the store. Aris had immediately insisted to tag along, and to Frisk’s surprise, Gaster wanted to go as well, for the first time ever. G didn’t really care, but he shrugged and followed the group anyway. By the time they all arrived back at the flat, the blobs owned many more bags' worth of stuff.

The rest of the day was spent assembling more tiny furniture, and rearranging Gaster’s table to accommodate the new residents and their things. Frisk was happy and proud that he had agreed to share his living space. 

Aris was thrilled to have roommates, and wanted to share Gaster’s 'bedroom'. The small area was arranged accordingly, and given the way that the blobs decorated the place Frisk had the suspicion they were planning a sleepover. Meanwhile, G just seemed content to have a warm place to sleep. He had settled farther away, on the other side of the table across from the rest, but he was at ease in their company, and that was more than enough for everybody.

It had been a very long day, but every bit of it had been completely worth it.


	6. Happy days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was supposed to be part of the next chapter, but ended up becoming an entire chapter in and of itself. Oops.
> 
> This one's for you dealingwiththetrickster. Your teacup comment was gold.
> 
> Man I’m so pumped for this story that I’m completely neglecting my other fic xD don’t worry people who might be also reading that one, it’s definitely not forgotten. But I’m in the mood for cute little blob fluff rn and there ain’t nothing I can do about it.

* * *

Yawning, Frisk rubbed their face and stretched their stiff neck. They set their college notes aside, and decided that they’d studied enough for the day.

It was a beautiful day outside. Fall was just around the corner, and some trees were timidly shedding a few leaves already, as if anticipating the season.

Absentmindedly, they petted the blob on their lap as they stretched their legs and yawned again. Their goopy companion stirred a little and curled into a tighter ball, purring softly. Frisk couldn’t help a lazy smile as they rubbed his little head with their fingers.

G had become an excellent studying buddy. He was quiet and generally very low energy, content with lying somewhere decently warm and receiving pets every once in a while. Every time he saw them grab a textbook or a novel there he was, trying to climb up the bed or following them around until they decided on where to settle. Frisk spent a little while longer petting him lazily before finally getting up, earning a few sleepy complaints as they scooped him in their hand to set him aside. 

He very much did _not_ want to be set aside, so he clung onto their hand and whined some more, shivering. Frisk put him in a pocket of their huge knitted coat _(thanks mom!)_ and he burrowed deeper into it, humming. After living on the street for a long time (he never disclosed how long), he had gotten used to the warmth of a home very quickly. Frisk petted the pocket a little extra at the thought.

In the living room, the atmosphere wasn’t much different. Gaster was solving a normal-sized puzzle on the table (he had already solved all the blob-sized ones and wanted to go bigger), with the sleeves of his sweater rolled up to fit his short arms. Frisk was glad that in the end they had opted to keep the clothes as is, but they still had some readjustments to make, namely the length of the sleeves. G was easy; since the blob had no arms per se, they had just needed to grab the biggest clothes of the bunch and remove the sleeves to sew the holes shut. Aris had been a little more tricky, since his body was slightly longer than the others and therefore the clothes fell short, but in the end it was easily solvable by buying sweaters one size larger and rolling up the sleeves as well. It was a double win situation, because he found that he liked wearing oversized clothes.

Speaking of Aris, the little goop was lying down on the windowsill, taking a nap. Though mostly covered by his sweater, he still managed to reflect some of the afternoon sunlight that poured into the living room, giving it a kaleidoscope effect that shone in very pretty patterns on the opposite wall. He was snoring very quietly, in a way that resembled a tiny bird singing a two-note repetitive song.

Gaster looked up from the puzzle, clearly starting to get frustrated with it, and chirped excitedly. They lifted an eyebrow; he was spending a lot of time with Aris and it was starting to show. They pet him in passing as they headed to the kitchen, and he climbed down the table to follow them.

Frisk grabbed a mug and a tea box, and set them on the counter to prepare an afternoon snack. They turned the coffee machine on and put a small amount of water to boil, while searching the box.

Each blob liked a different hot drink, so they couldn’t just prepare a single cup of tea or coffee and then fraction it in three. Instead, they had to carefully cut open a teabag of one type of tea, then reuse it to prepare two little bags with half the leaves each, then repeat the process with a different type of tea. It was extra work, but they didn’t mind the added step.

G poked out of the pocket, smelling the coffee and hearing the boiling water. As Frisk helped Gaster climb the counter the rest of the way (he had gotten up to the second drawer and was struggling to reach the third), the bigger blob climbed up their coat with the help of his mouth and jumped onto the countertop. Gaster waved happily, and G hummed in response. They both settled next to Frisk to watch them work.

They set three blob-sized teacups on a tray, along with two of the small individual teabags and a thick plastic straw. They poured the hot water on a blob-sized teapot and prepared a latte for themself. After some bickering between the goops about which cookies to pick, Frisk set them both on the tray and took it to the living room table.

The blobs climbed down the tray to set the puzzle aside, and Frisk went up to the window to wake Aris. They poked his side with a giggle, and watched him groan and complain as he tried to make himself smaller inside the sweater. They gently picked him up and walked back to the table.

Gaster and G had almost everything set already and were looking expectantly up at them. By the time Frisk grabbed their mug and sat down, Aris was more alert, hurrying to get down. G passed him his cup and teabag, pushing it with his head, and Aris chirped happily.

While they took turns with the teapot, Frisk poured a small amount of their latte on the third cup and passed it to Gaster. They broke a few cookies into pieces, passed the straw to G, and they all settled to have a quiet, sleepy snack by the window.


	7. Some confusion, then a small fright. Then more confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What even is Frisk's life anymore.

* * *

Toriel was standing in the middle of the living room, staring down at the table already set up for tea. In front of her, three blobs were sitting in a neat line, all looking up at her.

-My child, I may not know much about adoptables, but… do Gasters clone themselves?

Frisk covered their mouth to hide a snort. They could barely sign as they led her to a chair, trying to disguise a poorly contained fit of laughter.

-I'll explain after we serve some tea, okay?

Toriel was thoroughly confused, but her mind quickly switched gears as she received the small sugar pot she was offered, thanking the various goops for it. She looked over them with a warm smile, watching as they all sat down politely around the large cake in the middle of the table and helped each other pour their drinks, and listening to the little noises that made up their conversation. 

When everyone was already settled with their drinks and cake (the blobs were handed a plate with one portion cut in three), the little goops huddled together and seemed to whisper to each other (even though they weren’t actually speaking). Frisk always found that so adorable of them.

Hesitantly, Gaster went to the small stack of papers that was set near them, and scribbled something. He took it to Toriel, not making eye contact, and then flattened against the table and quickly ran back to the group, blushing.

Toriel set her cup down, putting on her reading glasses while she took the note with intrigue.

_ HELLO LADY. WE ARE ALL HAPPY TO MEET YOU _

She had to cover her smile to contain a small  _ aww. _

-Hello to you too, little ones. I am Toriel. What are your names?

They each took a (blob-sized) pencil, and scribbled on different parts of another paper.

_ I’M GASTER _

_ ~MY NAME IS ARIS! _

**_G_ **

She smiled.

-Gaster, Aris and G. It is very nice to meet you all.

The blobs each made a small acknowledging noise. Then they shyly returned their focus to their cups.

She brought her own teacup to her lips, endeared. Her smile grew when she turned to see Frisk, propped on their elbow and holding their head in their hand as they kept a loving gaze on the goops.

-No wonder these little ones inspired such parental feelings in you, my child. Now you know first hand what it feels like to be your mother.

They blinked rapidly, brought out of their thoughts, and laughed in surprise.

-So you see me as a cute little blob then? I’m actually very flattered.

Her smile widened.

-I see you as a very sweet child, so very deserving of all the love you are given, and a lot more.

A small chirp got both of their attentions. Aris had written another note, and was now looking up at Toriel expectantly.

_ ~ARE YOU SOFT? _

She got confused, not sure what to make of that. A small movement near her caught her eye, so she looked down at the table.

Without her noticing, Gaster had sneaked up to her, and suddenly appeared next to her forearm. Eyes wide with curiosity, he hesitantly touched a tuft of her fur. He hummed with interest, burying his hand in it.

When he realized she was watching, he took a step back with a small squeak. He drooped a little, looking up meekly at her in embarrassment. She couldn’t help but pet him lovingly and laugh.

Aris slowly crawled closer, less intimidated by her sharp claws, and touched her fur as well. He chirped in surprise, and immediately buried his face in it.

G stayed where he was, comfortable with his coffee and munching on a piece of cake, but he looked at the exchange with interest. He wasn’t a big fan of other people interacting directly with him and generally preferred to keep his distance, but he was very amused by the situation as a whole. Frisk scratched his head briefly before focusing back on their latte.

-So? Now that you met them, what do you think?

Toriel looked up from the two blobs that were currently playing with her fur and climbing up her forearm, in order to see their signs. She laughed.

-Oh I already knew they were sweethearts. At least I knew Gaster was; these two other dearies were an unexpected surprise. And they are all sweethearts.

Her fire magic floated warmly in the air to keep the drinks hot for everyone, especially for the two blobs that were completely distracted and lost in a world of their own as they explored the fluffiness of her arms. She continued to drink her tea, occasionally helping them untangle from her fur and setting them down when they got in the way. G took advantage of the other two's obliviousness to eat their portions of cake. Frisk smiled into their mug, content.

…

The very next week, a small package arrived to the flat, full of tiny knitted clothing. Toriel had attached a note, promising another batch after she received her next order of yarn. All three goops fell in love with the colorful patterns. And their mom was delighted by the many pictures they sent her of the blobs modelling the outfits.

Frisk yawned as they walked back home, absentmindedly looking through their phone for more recent photos to send her, and updating their background picture in the process. It wasn’t late by any means, but Tuesday lessons always left them exhausted. They’d promised their mom that they would call that evening, but they wanted nothing more than to throw themself on the couch and sleep until dinner time.

They weren’t paying much attention to where they were going. They felt hot after walking for a while, but they didn’t want to stop to take out a layer of clothing; they didn’t want to waste any time. So instead they shrugged their backpack off and contorted a little to remove their coat, still walking all the while. They didn’t want to spend a single minute more than was absolutely necessary on the street, and were in a hurry to get home and rest.

As they went down a block of large houses, something thick and sticky suddenly fell on them from above with  _ force. _ Staggering a few steps in place in pure shock, they dropped the backpack and the coat and everything else they were holding, barely short of screaming. A squeak and a long, pained cry made them freeze. 

Breathless, they stumbled backwards to lean on the tall brick fence of the last house they’d passed. Once they secured their footing and rested their back on the wall, they reached up to the top of their head in search for the source of the noise, patting their hair frantically in a panic.

A black, goo-like liquid quickly slid down their head and neck, headed straight for the front pocket of their shirt. It collected in the bottom of the pocket, and emitted another high-pitched cry.

Two angry people turned around the corner, bickering, and walking towards them in a hurry. Frisk’s pocket started trembling, whimpering very quietly, and the being inside tried to press himself as much as possible against them. A small, terrified face stared up at them, wide-eyed, and pleading.

-H-help… p-p- _ please… _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha! The thick plottens! Incoming blob people, this is not a drill. It’s happening. 
> 
> Kudos to Agepolicy who actually clocked it one chapter early, wondering about new goopsters right before another one showed up xD These pesky readers and their accuracy, unbelievable.
> 
> More tea time with the blobs because why not. Also Toriel shows up! :DDD she just HAD to meet them.
> 
> I’m proud to announce that I have the rest of this fic planned out already! From the get-go I wanted this to be short-ish, but my notes are getting way longer than I expected when I first started, so I don’t want to give this a definitive number of chapters yet because I get easily sidetracked xD Rest assured though: there’s still a bunch more cute silliness before this is over. We’re more or less halfway through. I think.
> 
> Do my notes get too long sometimes? They definitely get too long sometimes. Just like my tags. There’s only so many ways you can state that your fic is cotton candy fluff, and I happen to unconsciously use all of them. 
> 
> Also Gaster. Very important.


	8. New arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Swiggity swoggity here comes a blobbity.

* * *

**EXTRA Notes:**

I realize sometimes dialogue might be hard to understand between the talking and the writing and the signing, and I apologize ^^’ The more blobs appear, the more ways I will have to come up with in order to make their dialogues distinctive. I tried to keep things fairly simple, but it’s come to a point it may be hard to understand who’s talking and how. I’ll explain everything so far in case anyone gets lost reading the interactions.

Here’s a short guide.

 _[Sentence]_ : text message

-Sentence : spoken speech, or sign if previously stated so. Frisk's dialogues are in sign by default.

 _Sentence_ : written text

Now with the blobs. Except for this new little goo, none of the other three can speak out loud, so those three will only talk in writing. New little goo also writes, and all blobs write in all caps.

 _SENTENCE_ : our first goopster

 _~SENTENCE_ : Aris

 **_SENTENCE_ ** : G

 _×SENTENCE_ : new little goo. When he speaks it’s the same as everybody else.

Name reveal soon ;P

And now: _da chaptah._

* * *

* * *

  
  


-But _MOM!!_ I **TOLD** you I don’t want it! I **HATE** it!

- _SHUT UP Todd,_ it was **_you_ ** who wanted a pet, and we paid good money for it so you _will_ take better care of it.

The bratty kid that was holding the woman’s hand and having a massive tantrum complained even louder, making a face.

- _But it’s_ **_UGLY!_ **

- **STOP IT,** we’ll talk about this at home. Hello, miss?

Frisk cringed, but then again they recognized that they were wearing a skirt, so they tried not to let the woman’s confusion get to them. They nodded at her, acknowledging her greeting.

-Excuse me, did you happen to see a small black monster? My son’s pet escaped, and we don’t know where it went.

Their eye twitched, but they still tried to give this person the benefit of the doubt. Many rude people turned out to be just ignorant, so they liked to believe that the rude people they met weren’t _actually_ malicious, but rather misinformed.

Still, ignorant or not, the little ‘pet’ hiding in their pocket was a sentient being, and he did _not_ want to go back to that household. If the thought ever occurred to them that what they were about to do might technically constitute kidnapping, then they would come up with a logic reasoning later. They just kept a poker face, and shook their head.

The woman gave them a confused and slightly affronted look, likely because they didn’t talk to her, but Frisk didn’t care to explain anything. So she muttered her thanks, turned around and left, dragging her brat as he kept complaining that he wanted to get a new pet instead. To Frisk’s relief, from what they heard it seemed that the mother wouldn’t get him another one.

They sighed. Once the two were far away and out of sight, they patted their front pocket, and a little head poked out. 

The blob was clearly distressed, but looked relieved at the same time. He gave them a grateful, teary look, squeaking softly.

A quick glance was all they needed to tell that the poor blob was hurt. One of his cheeks was a bit swollen, and a small patch of his goop was a slightly off color that didn’t match the rest of him. They wouldn’t just leave him on the street, alone and with nowhere to go. 

They were filled with **DETERMINATION**.

…

Frisk didn’t go to their bedroom or stop by the living room once they arrived at their flat. They walked straight to the kitchen and immediately started to take out various cookies and sweets from the cupboards, laying everything on the table along with a cup and a lot of cocoa.

The three blobs crawled cautiously into the kitchen from the various places they had been at, curious and slightly concerned as Frisk walked around with sharp, precise movements and a very serious expression. It wasn’t like Frisk not to greet them, and their human seemed very upset.

Having been previously on the sofa, Aris was the closest and therefore the first one to reach and climb the table, looking up at them with worry as Frisk sat down in front of the small mountain of snacks.

They sighed when they saw him, relaxing their steely expression, and reached out to pet his head. Aris nuzzled into their hand, emitting a very small chirp. 

Gaster and G had already climbed on one of the chairs and were also looking up at them. Frisk caressed the small bump in their front pocket, and very gently retrieved what was inside.

All three blobs froze when Frisk lowered the small goo onto the table, petting him with their thumb. The goo was whimpering, and he cried out as soon as he touched the table, desperate to stay close to them. They wrapped him gently in their hands, cooing.

The gooey Gaster was crying and stammering some words as Frisk took a cookie and offered it to him. He took a bite in between sobs, lowering his head and pressing against their hand.

A quiet chirp startled him, making him yelp and drop the cookie. Aris was looking between Frisk and the crying blob with worry, and for a moment he didn’t seem to know what to do. By the time Gaster and G managed to climb up the table, he started to approach, tentatively reaching out.

At first the small goo seemed baffled, and he stopped crying as confusion replaced fear in his expression. Aris chirped quietly again, cooing, and touched the spot where his shoulder would be.

The little blob melted, instantly turning into a small puddle of black goop that crawled away with a scared whine.

Gaster and G approached the group, hesitant. G inspected the new blob with concern from a distance, because he didn’t want to overwhelm him. Gaster joined Aris and pulled him a bit away to give the goo some space.

A small white head emerged from the puddle, hidden within Frisk’s hands, and slowly his body started to solidify again. He sniffled, rubbing away the greyish tear tracks on his face, and turned to look at them all properly, seemingly less scared and more curious now.

Gaster was the one to approach this time. He drooped a little, consciously making himself more goopy and liquid, and hummed quietly as he looked at him with a small smile.

The goo seemed even more confused. He looked up worriedly at Frisk, waiting for some sort of instruction, and they nodded faintly towards Gaster. He looked back at the blob, and relaxed a bit.

Gaster approached some more until he reached him, and melted a little more with a wider smile, cooing. The goo was very curious, and stretched out a hand to poke him. Gaster hummed happily. The goo giggled with a little smile.

As the interaction went on, Frisk grabbed a pen and the pad of sticky notes from the table and wrote a message.

_You’re safe here. We all want to help you. What’s your name?_

The goo seemed to have some trouble reading the note at first, but he frowned when he was done. His demeanor changed, tensing, and he started to tremble.

-I-I d-don't- n-name, h-hate- _I-I_ **_HATE_ ** _THAT NAME!_

Everyone jumped at the sudden scream, as the small goo teared up again and started shouting with anger and frustration as he curled in on himself, growing more upset. Gaster cooed at him; Frisk rubbed his back with their thumb.

The blob quickly calmed back down, looking up from the small puddle of his goop with a teary frown. Gaster drooped to his level and hugged him, letting the small one bury himself in his goopy body. Only then did Frisk realize just how tiny he was; next to Gaster, he looked so incredibly small.

A small chirp rang nearby. The goo turned his head to see Aris, drooped low and crawling towards them. 

The goo acted shy this time, looking meekly at him as he hiccupped his last few tears. Aris went forward and hugged him gently, nuzzling his head with his face.

G pushed the uneaten cookie closer to the group, grunting quietly when the goo looked at him. The large blob nodded towards it, and stayed in place expectantly.

As the little goo ate the rest of the cookie and relaxed, the others huddled protectively around him, humming soothingly and nuzzling him. Frisk kept caressing him, giving him a look full of sadness.

The goo had stopped crying and successfully calmed down, but after the small fit his eyes were puffy and he was very tired, so after a cup of hot cocoa they quickly sent him to sleep. Gaster lent him his bed and his bunny and made sure he was well covered with blankets before everyone left him alone to rest. The tiny goo fell asleep within seconds.

All three blobs and Frisk had a long conversation afterwards, and it was immediately agreed that the little one would be given prioritized attention and care until he settled down, and that everyone’s things would become his until he could be given his own bedroom. 

Aris almost didn’t participate at all throughout the written conversation. He seemed withdrawn, unlike his usual upbeat self. When Frisk asked, he teared up.

 _~IT’S JUST. IT’S SO_ _WRONG._ _HE’S JUST A CHILD_

Gaster and G nodded sadly. They huddled closer together, comforting him while Frisk caressed the group and wrote a message for them.

 _He has_ _us_ _now, and we will all take good care of him. I’ll make sure he has everything he needs, and that he's happy here_

The blob pile nuzzled into their hand. Frisk smiled at them.

_It will be alright_


	9. Tiny blob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to learn more about the little goo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update cause the two chapters were meant to be one, but it was too long and having this cut between scenes felt more natural than cramming it all together.

* * *

The next day, the little goo woke up in much higher spirits. He was bouncy and excited, and ate voraciously every snack he was offered with giggles every few bites. Some good sleep and food had healed him fully already; there had only been a few bruises, so it didn’t take long.

He was happy when Frisk asked to have a talk, and to everyone’s surprise he also asked for a pencil.

_How are you feeling today, little goo?_

He frowned in concentration and mouthed the words as he read; he appeared to be a slow reader. But he giggled once he was done. He set aside the chocolate chip cookie he was eating and took the pencil, leaning over the paper.

_×I’M MUCH BETTER, THANKS!_

His handwriting was slow and shaky, and it looked like he hadn’t had much practice.

_Did you sleep well?_

The goo nodded enthusiastically, munching on the cookie. Frisk smiled a little wider.

_I’d like to know some more about you, little goo. What should I call you?_

His enthusiasm quickly disappeared, and he frowned instead. He looked down, grumbling something under his breath and huffing through his nose (did blobs have noses? Questions for another time).

-I-I h- **hate** my n-name. C-call me wh-whatever.

His anger was mixed with sadness, and when his voice faded completely from strain he just kept grumpily eating the cookie. The rest looked at each other, baffled.

_~YOU’RE VERY GOOEY. MORE THAN US!_

_BUT WE CAN’T JUST CALL HIM_ _GOO_

The little one was still sulky, side-eyeing the paper, but he giggled at Gaster’s and Aris' exchange. Frisk smiled.

_You’re just like a little droplet of ink. Would Drop be a good name for you?_

He nodded, perking up. Frisk smiled.

_Great! Now we don’t have to call you goo anymore_

Drop snickered.

_×YOU CAN STILL CALL ME GOO. IT’S FUNNY_

Gaster looked at him with curiosity.

_WHY DO YOU WRITE, IF YOU CAN TALK TO PEOPLE DIRECTLY? I CAN’T, BUT IT SEEMS FASTER THAN WRITING_

_×IT’S FASTER, BUT IT’S_ _HARD._ _I CAN ONLY SAY A FEW THINGS AT A TIME, AND THEN IT ITCHES AND MAKES ME COUGH_

They all hummed in acknowledgement as he resumed eating his cookie.

_Why did you fall on my head? Were you running away?_

Drop nodded.

 _×I DIDN’T LIKE IT THERE. TODD WAS_ _MEAN._ _HE WAS ROUGH WHEN HE PLAYED WITH ME, AND WANTED ME TO SPEAK_ _ALL THE TIME._ _HE GOT MAD IF I DIDN’T, AND THREW THINGS AND SCREAMED. BUT I DODGE. I MADE HIM HIT HIS HEAD ONCE WHEN HE CHASED ME_

He giggled quietly at the memory.

 _×AND THEN_ _YOU_ _APPEARED! SO I CLIMBED UP THE FENCE AND HOPED YOU WOULD CATCH ME_

Frisk was astounded.

 _You wanted_ _me_ _specifically_ _to catch you? I was just a stranger walking by_

Drop hummed, thinking carefully as he chewed a mouthful of cookie.

_×IT WAS STRANGE. I WAS SAD AND HIDING FROM TODD, BUT THEN SUDDENLY I FELT VERY HAPPY. I KIND OF FOLLOWED THE FEELING TO THE FENCE, AND I SAW YOU WALKING TOWARDS ME. IT FELT LIKE IT WAS COMING FROM YOU_

Everyone stayed quiet for a while after that. Gaster grabbed a cookie of his own and started eating along with Drop. Aris tilted his head, and G curled into a ball, both humming in thought. Frisk tapped the table shortly after.

_Did any of you three feel something like that when I found you?_

All three blobs shook their heads. Drop swallowed another mouthful of cookie and went back to write.

_×IT’S NOT THE FIRST TIME IT HAPPENS. SOME PEOPLE HAVE STRONG FEELINGS IN ME, EVEN IF I DON’T KNOW THEM. ONE OF BRENDA'S FRIENDS GAVE ME THE FEELING OF A BIG SWAMP WITH SMELLY FROGS. BUT A FEW OTHERS GAVE ME FEELINGS OF FLOWER FIELDS, OR THE SMELL OF RAIN. THOSE ARE NICE. YOU JUST MAKE ME FEEL HAPPY_

All the other blobs nodded and hummed their agreements. 

Frisk was speechless. 

_×IT WASN’T A NICE HOUSE. I DIDN’T LIKE IT_

Aris nodded again.

_~IT SOUNDS LIKE MY OLD HOUSE, IT WASN’T NICE EITHER._

Then he chirped happily, jumping in place.

_~BUT EVERYTHING’S OK BECAUSE YOU’RE HERE NOW! FRISK GAVE US ALL A NICE HOME, AND THEY LIKE TO CUDDLE A LOT AND THEY ALSO LET US SLEEP IN THEIR BED SOMETIMES. NOW YOU’RE HERE WITH US SO THEY WILL GIVE YOU A NICE HOME TOO! RIGHT FRISK?_

All four blobs turned to look up at them at the same time. 

Frisk couldn’t hide the fact that they were crying anymore. 

A strong emotion surged in their chest, one that they couldn’t quite identify or stop. They could only sob grossly while trying to cover a big, shaky smile, and nodded very emphatically. They took one moment to wipe their tears and gather themself, petting the inky liquid with a face that was Drop, and then they took the paper.

 _I_ _will_ _give_ _you a home if you want to stay with us, and I do like to cuddle! We all do_

Frisk giggled between sniffles, caressing the small puddle of a blob, and holding him close to their chest when he bounced happily towards them with a small squeal.


	10. The more the merrier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Frisk starts to suspect that they may be getting to a point where they should probably consider moving into a larger flat.

* * *

The previous week at the blob household had been bizarre, to say the least.

Drop was, same as any child, very energetic. _Too_ energetic _._ He got bored easily, and still struggled a bit with communication, so keeping him entertained while trying to teach him stuff at the same time required a lot of patience. The unused toys that Frisk had bought a while back solved the boredom issue for a short time, but even with the three other goops to help, Drop was a handful. A very lovely handful, but a handful nonetheless.

That past week had been a little strange for everyone. Which was why Frisk wasn’t particularly shocked when they found themself staring at a small box near the entrance of their apartment building, with a small pair of black eyes staring right back at them.

A paper was stuck to the front on the box.

_Dear stranger,_

_I found this little guy hiding under someone’s porch, and couldn’t find anyone to take care of him. I’m leaving the city today and I cannot take him with me, I was told someone in this building had helped others like him before. I really wish I could have stayed longer to meet you in person and hand him over myself, I hope you can find him a home. He says his name is Aqua._

…

A new little blob was sitting in the middle of the kitchen table and being stared at by all household members, as was starting to become a usual occurrence in the flat. 

The blob was quiet, and looked quite unique by Gaster standards. Much like Aris, his color was outside the norm; unlike the usual black, he was instead an electric, almost neon kind of blue. And much like Aris, his goop was very reflective, shining iridescent light blues and soft marine greens depending on how the light hit him. He was almost perfectly round, and with the way that his goop shined he gave the illusion of swirling water inside a transparent orb. Frisk found it funny that even his consistency reminded them of a water balloon when they picked him up and out of the box.

The other four blobs were all sitting on the other end of the table, staring. 

Aris and Drop were both huddled close and half hiding their faces within their respective goops, wide-eyed in wonder. G was watching with mild interest. Gaster was already so used to the situation he just sat patiently, giving the newcomer a big welcoming smile whenever he looked at him.

_Guys, this is Aqua. Come say hello_

The new blob looked at the group, blinking a few times in mild confusion, but he didn’t appear to be frightened. In fact he seemed to be quite unfazed by the situation as a whole, other than the interest of seeing other fellow blobs and the curious looks they were all exchanging with him.

Before anyone got to approach him, Aqua went towards the paper and took the pencil Frisk had just used.

_∆HELLO. NICE TO MEET YOU ALL_

A little confused themself, Frisk passed the message to the other goops, who had mixed reactions. Gaster jumped and sat a bit straighter, waving as he smiled wider and hummed to himself in surprise. Aris and Drop both waved with different (pretty high) levels of enthusiasm, jumping with a small, happy squeak and chirp respectively. G only tilted his head.

_Where are you from, Aqua? Did you get lost?_

The blue blob shook his head.

_∆I WANTED TO LEAVE. THOSE PEOPLE DIDN’T SEEM LIKE THEY WANTED TO KEEP ME ANYWAY, THEY BARELY EVEN NOTICED I WAS GONE WHENEVER I LEFT THE HOUSE FOR A FEW DAYS AT A TIME. I DIDN’T WANT TO BE RETURNED TO THE SHELTER AGAIN_

Frisk furrowed their brows, concerned.

_Do you have anywhere to go?_

Aqua thought it over for a bit, and shook his head again.

_∆I COULD GO BACK TO THE SHELTER THEY ADOPTED ME FROM. BUT I DON’T WANT TO_

_Why don’t you?_

_∆I DON’T WANT TO STAY THERE, AND I DON’T WANT SOMEONE ELSE TO ADOPT ME. EITHER WAY I ALWAYS END UP BACK THERE_

Frisk's soul wrenched in pain.

_You were returned before?_

Aqua nodded. He still seemed unfazed by the whole thing, like it was something common or natural.

_∆I WON’T BOTHER YOU, I’LL JUST GET BACK OUT. I TRIED TO EXPLAIN TO JASON THAT I WAS FINE BUT HE INSISTED THAT I SHOULD WAIT FOR YOU TO PICK ME UP, AND I DIDN’T WANT TO UPSET HIM. HE WAS VERY NICE TO ME_

_You don’t have to leave if you don’t want to, you know_

Aqua didn’t really react. He only gave Frisk a confused look, and shook his head after a short pause.

_∆THANK YOU, BUT I WASN’T GOING TO STAY. I WANT TO KEEP SEARCHING FOR MY FAMILY_

Everyone jumped a little at that.

_You have a family? Where? I can take you to them!_

The blob shook his head again, slower this time. For the first time since he arrived, he showed a different emotion other than curiosity or confusion. He looked down, saddened.

_∆I DON’T KNOW WHERE THEY ARE. THEY WERE SOLD BEFORE ME, TO DIFFERENT PEOPLE_

He looked up with a slight start when Gaster cooed at him. The black blob looked concerned. 

Aqua quickly shook off his sadness, and turned to Frisk again.

_∆I DON’T THINK YOU CAN HELP ME, BUT THANKS ANYWAY. COULD YOU TAKE ME BACK OUTSIDE?_

Frisk bit their lip, torn. They didn’t want to keep him against his will, but the thought of leaving him alone out there to fend for himself didn’t sit right with them. And the feeling was echoed by their blobs' distressed noises as they all looked up at them anxiously.

Aqua looked around, and seemed increasingly disconcerted by the scene. He was focused on the group of blobs now, tilting his head and growing a lot more curious. He didn’t seem to understand their concern, and it baffled him.

-D-don't leave, it’s n-nice here! W-we can share o-our things-!

Drop coughed a bit, clearing his throat. Gaster patted his back.

To everyone’s surprise, it was Aqua who approached them first. He went straight to G, and after inspecting him a little he sat at a short distance in front of him, simply looking up at the tall blob with intrigue. G was unbothered by this, but he became decidedly more interested.

Aris crawled closer, humming to get his attention, and bounced a little with excitement, waving at him with a smile. Aqua turned around, blinking again, and tilted his head. The level of affection in the welcome seemed to puzzle him a bit. He waved back, and was surprised to receive an enthusiastic, happy chirp in response. He became even more confused.

The other blobs approached with curiosity, and Aris went forward to perform the customary greeting poke. Aqua squirmed a little and finally let out a small giggle, ticklish. The rest hummed their agreements, happy that they had finally gotten him to act less serious.

_I may not know where your family is, but I know some people I could ask. I want to help you. We could look for them together, and I would feel much better knowing you have a roof over your head while you search. What do you say?_

Aqua turned to look up at them when Frisk passed him the message. They smiled at him, and he shyly returned the gesture.

They _would_ find his family. They were filled with **DETERMINATION**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blobbity blob <3 
> 
> I would like to announce that I was recently gifted the best statement ever, which I will now pass onto you:
> 
> Drop is a baby blob. He’s a blaby. I love my sister.
> 
> Big thanks to lovely Agepolicy who came up with Aqua and his adorable blue blobness. You guys in the comments have come up with some seriously cute ideas that keep inspiring me for this silly fic! I mean this whole thing already was inspired by an adorable fic, and your suggestions helped make this story even better <3


	11. Five blobs and counting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Return to normalcy. Kinda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More and more chapters keep happening when I’m not looking…
> 
> I’ll try to keep the next updates somewhat regular, but I’m currently working on two fics at the same time so the next chapters might be a little more spaced out. Rest assured though, lots of text is written already and only need editing. Stay tuned! <3

* * *

A week went by without results in the search for Aqua's family. Frisk contacted shelters and asked several acquaintances that were well-versed in adoptables, but so far it was fruitless. Aqua’s resolve didn’t waver though. He had already spent some time searching on his own and he knew that, in order to get results, he would have to be patient.

Walking into the flat, Frisk greeted the blobs in the living room. Gaster quickly latched onto their hand so they picked him up, petting him as they put him on their shoulder. He nuzzled into their neck, humming pleasantly.

G was on the small cushion bed in a corner, trying to rest while being pestered by a very enthusiastic Drop. Frisk had initially worried about Drop’s repeated bothersome behavior towards him, but G was surprisingly calm and okay with it. The large blob seemed to be infinitely patient with the little one, so after a while the human relaxed. 

Currently Drop was climbing all over G and nudging him to get up and join the game he was playing with Aris. Meanwhile the glittery goop kept scolding him as he tried to get Drop to stop bothering the slumbering blob. G merely shifted and turned his back to him, only to be climbed further in order for the little one to reach his face. Frisk was strongly reminded of a mother cat with her hyperactive kitten gnawing on her ear and stepping on her face to get her attention.

Aqua was some distance away, sitting by the window. He was hunched over a sketchbook, large by blob standards, focused on painting a drawing he had made the day before. He was skilled at watercolors, which Frisk found hilarious, but they kept the thought to themself.

Aqua still hadn’t opened up much to them, and seemed to feel awkward and a little out of place in the group of blobs. Frisk was convinced that his attitude was heavily influenced by the many rejections he suffered from the homes he lived in, and it broke their heart. It just seemed he didn’t feel confident enough that he wouldn’t be sent back to a shelter, so he was understandably hesitant, trying his best not to get too attached to the place nor to anyone. But despite that he was very friendly, and everyone eventually got him to let go of his initial seriousness at least. Frisk hoped that one day he would trust them enough to feel really welcome in their home and, maybe, even choose to stay once he was reunited with his brothers.

Drop finally gave up trying to wake G up, whining and melting a little to sulk in his goop. Aris patted his head.

The noise seemed to interest Aqua, since the blue blob stopped painting and turned to stare at them instead. Upon noticing, Drop immediately solidified, and squealed as he ran up to the window. Poor Aris followed along with a sigh, attempting to reel him in and failing spectacularly.

Aqua was looking at them with curiosity, which appeared to be his default state. All five Gasters were curious by nature, but the blue blob was the most curious of the bunch. Or at least so it seemed; he was still pretty new to the household, so Frisk supposed that things would still be interesting and a little weird to him.

Aqua slid down from the windowsill, and crawled closer. Drop sat in front of him, hiding partially within his goo and giggling excitedly. The blue blob hummed.

Aris reached them with a tired and apologetic chirp, pulling Drop back. The child resisted, complaining.

Unexpectedly, Aqua reached out and poked Drop. Both the other blobs stopped squirming and stared in confused silence for a short moment. Then Drop cheered, poking him back. 

Frisk had gotten closer to better look at the exchange, and was happily surprised. Aris had also taken part of the poking, chirping with curiosity as Aqua’s goo shifted colors when touched. The blue blob burbled contently.

Everyone looked in fascination as he kept making watery sounds, for the first time ever since his arrival. Frisk dared to poke him as well, and received more bubbly noises in response. Gaster cheered from their shoulder.

Aqua’s goop texture felt like one huge hydrogel ball, soft and squishy in a somewhat slippery way. Frisk had initially been too scared to hold him, because they worried he was delicate enough that he might just burst like a water balloon if squished too hard. They picked him up with care, looking at him up close.

The blob was very bouncy, wiggling at the slightest movement. Frisk gently moved their hand up and down, watching his goop bounce along. Aqua let out an indignant  _ bloorp, _ looking almost offended.

Frisk giggled, and put the glaring blob back down on the windowsill. He seemed placated after being patted a little, and then returned to his painting. They thought they saw a small smile on his face as they turned away to focus on the two enthusiastic blobs on the floor, and the blob currently climbing down their arm to get to their hand.

…

Frisk had long since come to the conclusion that Gasters were resistant to baths by nature.

Drop was trying his best to escape while Frisk prepared the sink, and the rest kept him from leaving with various levels of success and annoyance.

Gaster decided that he was tired enough and as soon as the bath was ready he slipped into the warm water and submerged himself with a happy hum. Aris shrugged and quickly followed his lead. Even G was annoyed enough that he preferred getting in the bath rather than putting up with Drop’s small tantrum. Aqua just hummed, watching the events unfold from afar.

Frisk knew by then that there was no gentle coaxing or reasoning with Drop. They tried and failed several times to pin him down, but the blob was so slippery it was hard to keep him contained. 

They gave up trying to pick him up, and once they managed to catch him they simply held him down under their hand, sliding him towards the sink as the liquidy child squirmed and complained under their grasp. He almost managed to squish through their fingers and escape, but they swiftly slid their other hand under him, successfully trapping him.

Drop whined louder and melted even more, trying to squirm his way out, but Frisk was quick to bring him over the sink and let him drip down into the water below before he could escape. The three blobs moved aside to avoid the chaos, and kept minding their own business.

It was as if a splash of oil was suddenly met with water. The liquid goo became a perfect drop of black ink the moment he touched the water, sinking as the goop gathered into a compact blob. He whined as soon as he resurfaced, splashing some water around and swimming up to G to climb his back and complain. G allowed it and ignored him, half submerged and humming pleasantly in the warm water.

Frisk turned to Aqua, and simply pointed to the sink. The blob didn’t make any complaints. He slid gracefully into the water, floating like a bath toy with a relaxed expression.

Drop became quickly interested in him, clearly because of that same reason, and forgot his annoyance to swim around him with curiosity. Meanwhile, Frisk started to bathe Gaster, taking advantage of the child’s distraction. Aqua had taken a liking to Aris and Drop, so he helped the glittery blob entertain the little one to let Frisk do their work. Bath time had certainly become more manageable with their help.

…

Afternoon was quiet that day. It was cold, despite the central heating being on. Everyone was bundled up in their warmest clothes.

Everyone had been happy to lend Aqua their things, since he didn’t want Frisk to buy stuff for him. He was about Gaster’s size of clothing, so in the end the blue blob agreed to a sweater. He joined Aris in his afternoon nap by the window, and the reflection of his indigo and turquoise goo made beautiful marine patterns on the wall, along with the multicolor light reflected by his companion. Frisk saw a few similarities between the two, but the main difference was perfectly visible in the light display. Aris’ bright, colorful goop echoed his excitable, cheery personality. Aqua, however, resembled the calm and quiet that the soft blues and greens portrayed. They were both very noticeably similar, and yet they were distinctly different. One could even say Aqua was a more mellow version of Aris.

G, as always, claimed his usual spot in the cushion under the sunlight. Drop, usually exhausted after his rush of energy in the morning, also joined the nap; he had taken to sleeping next to G, burrowing into the cushion and nestled by his side. Frisk snapped a quick picture with their phone.

Gaster also liked to nap. This afternoon however, he didn’t join in. 

The blob had become more attached to Frisk than ever, following them around almost all the time. Frisk had noticed, and was slightly disconcerted; Gaster had never been so clingy before. But they didn’t mind indulging him. They liked to carry him on their shoulder, since he was the one who climbed on them the most. This afternoon he was clearly tired, and nodded off a few times as they moved around doing chores, but he still refused to be set down. 

In the end Frisk settled on the couch with a book and a mug of coffee, compromising so Gaster could rest. The blob gave them a grateful look and a content hum, and nuzzled into the crook of their neck. Frisk giggled; the pompom of Gaster’s white winter hat tickled a lot. 

The blob laughed along, growing quiet. He curled in on himself and made himself comfortable, and started snoring softly a few moments later. 

Frisk sighed with endearment as they petted him. They didn’t want to disturb the peace of the afternoon, so they proceeded to cradle the warm mug and bury themself in the novel they picked.


	12. Spots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which some stranger makes a scene, and Frisk decides to intervene. It’s a critical decision.

* * *

* * *

As they left the building, Frisk sighed in frustration.

The shelter Aqua came from was one of the only two they knew of that had housed Gasters at some point, and it was a dead end. More than that, they were surprised there were so few places willing to house them; Aqua was the single Gaster they had accepted, and only because they couldn’t turn him down when he was returned by the owners. So not only did Frisk leave feeling disappointed and frustrated, but also angry as well. 

They had been to other shelters that day, and they had only gotten negative responses when asked about Gasters. This last visit only confirmed their suspicions once again. Gasters just weren’t well received by most, and shelters didn’t want to take them in because in all likelihood they wouldn’t be adopted, so they didn’t want to be obligated to keep them indefinitely because they ‘needed to have space for other adoptables'.  _ What a joke. _ It made their blood boil.

Aris poked his head out of their front pocket, chirping softly. The others also peeked out from the many folds and pockets they were traveling in, worried that their human was upset. Frisk smiled weakly, and decided to sit down on a bench to wind down and think through their next plan of action. At least they had an address for another shelter that may be more lucky.

As soon as they set their backpack on the bench, Aqua and G crawled out of it and approached them. Gaster left the small pouch strapped on their hip to rest on their lap, giving them a concerned look, and even Drop climbed up their sleeve when he sensed their distress. 

_ I’m sorry, Aqua. Looks like we have to keep searching _

The blue blob looked at the small notepad and then cooed, looking up at them with sadness. He nuzzled into their hand when Frisk reached out to comfort him.

The five blobs gathered on their lap, each making a soothing noise of their own; an assortment of chirps, hums, purrs, burbles, and even a few quiet notes from a melody a certain someone liked to listen to before going to bed at night. Frisk smiled, petting each of them in turn and kissing the ones closest to their hands. They closed their eyes, taking in the loving gestures of affection each of their blobs showed them in their own unique way.

When they opened their eyes again, they took a deep breath and felt better already. They took the notepad again.

_ Well, I guess we’re going home then _

A few complaints came from the group.

-We never go outside, let’s do s-something!

The rest agreed. They all patted the little blob in congratulation, and he smiled proudly.

Drop had been practicing a lot on his speech ever since he arrived at the flat. Since he wasn’t required to talk he didn’t feel pressured or rushed, and he wanted to learn several things all by himself, including different forms of communication. The others helped him practice reading and writing, and he improved a lot in no time.

Frisk rubbed his chin with a soft smile, and received a small squeal. Several people around turned to look at them, watching them interact with the blobs with varying levels of confusion, curiosity, and a few  _ awws _ from one or two.

_ Ok, what do you want t _

They didn’t get to finish the sentence when a very loud, high-pitched voice rang near them, startling everyone and making them drop the pen.

A whiny, noisy woman in a tight pink dress and very expensive-looking stilettos was walking toward their general direction, talking to another woman (presumably a friend, although it was hard to tell given the annoyance in her expression). They sat down on a bench closeby, and she kept talking as if she was alone and no one could hear her conversation.

-A total disaster, I’m telling you I will never go back to that restaurant ever again. They couldn’t even get the dressings right! I had to explain to that stupid waitress how to make a salad. I mean, the menu  _ said _ it included spicy sauce, but I didn’t expect so much of it! Unbelievable!

Several blobs curled into themselves, tense and hiding from that woman’s screeching. Frisk petted them to soothe them and scowled with distaste, scoffing.

_ Great, a Karen. _

-Can you believe that? That’s so irresponsible, they should put warnings in their menus.

-Your husband told you beforehand that the place served spicy food. Seriously, you’re making a world out of nothing, Karen.

Frisk had to suppress a loud snort and a laugh, covering their mouth. 

_ Freaking  _ **_called_ ** _ it! _

They were glad their bench wasn’t facing her direction, or else the women might have noticed their failed efforts to hide their laughter behind their hand. The friend said something they didn’t hear, and they stopped paying attention.

- _ I know! _ Brenda got lucky, I heard she lost hers the other day. Happy her! Now she won’t have to deal with it, and I’m still stuck with  _ this. _

The other woman barely spoke throughout the entire conversation. It looked like  _ Karen _ over there only wanted someone to listen to her loud complaints. Which everyone within a large radius of her bench could.

-Why the hell did I let her convince me to buy one?! ‘Oh it’s exotic, oh it’s unique, nobody else has one’ **OF COURSE** nobody else has one, nobody else **_WANTS_** one! It’s such a bother, making annoying noises _all the time!_ **God** I only had it for two weeks and I can’t stand it already. Did you hear that there’s some crazy person in the neighborhood that actually _wants_ them? I hear someone's going around collecting them or something.

-Karen, dear…

The other woman was barely bothering to hide the exhausted look in her eyes as she rubbed her temple, clearly wanting just as much as everyone else for her to  _ shut up. _

As interesting as it was to mentally make fun of the screaming lady, it quickly got too annoying to handle. Frisk set their blobs back inside their respective pockets, and started to get up to leave the crazy woman prattle on without them.

-Honestly though no wonder everyone gives them up. Absolutely no one I asked wanted to have anything to do with it, and I don’t blame them. If the shelter doesn’t take it I swear to God I’ll just throw it in the garbage somewhere, let someone else deal with it.

-You already knew all this before you bought him. There’s a  _ reason _ why Gasters aren’t commonplace.

Frisk froze. 

With their back still turned to the women, they sat very, very still. They suddenly found themselves paying very close attention to every word of their conversation.

Karen scoffed.

-I know, and the bastard I bought it from charged accordingly. I spent a fortune because of its so called 'uniqueness', and what I got doesn’t even  _ look _ right! Isn’t the breed's standard supposed to be black? And he promised a youngling, but he just got rid of an old defective one if you ask me.

-And you  _ never once _ stopped to think why that was?

-The guy looked professional! He said he got it bred especially for me.

- _ Wake up _ Karen, those people are frauds! The guy must have picked him up from some shelter and sold it as an extravagance! And he made you pay in advance? What the hell did you  _ expect? _

-Better than this  **_thing!_ ** It was supposed to be an elegant pet I could show off, not an ugly stain with a face-!

Before they even knew what they were doing Frisk was suddenly standing in front of both women, sticking a notepad to their face and wearing a sickeningly sweet smile. 

_ I’m sorry I heard you were talking about Gasters? _

Karen looked them up and down with startled disgust. Before she could say anything nasty they saved her the trouble and pointed to their throat, quickly scribbling a few more words.

_ Sore throat _

She huffed through her nose, looking slightly appeased, but still very judgmental. She snapped a sharp reply. 

-We were.  _ So what? _

Frisk kept smiling a wide smile that dripped venom in the most mocking and hateful version of politeness they could muster. An indescribable, foul feeling was curling in their stomach as they tried to hide the bile that was quickly rising up their chest. Their hands moved tense and sharp too as they scratched out a reply, almost ripping through the paper with the pen.

_ I heard you were giving one away? _

Her sneer disappeared briefly as her face was overtaken by incredulous confusion.

-You actually  _ want _ that thing?

Frisk’s teeth couldn’t be clenched tighter as their poor attempt at a smile started to twitch and turn into flat out repugnance.

**_Y E S_ **

She scoffed loudly, looking around and making a big show of disbelief and mockery.

-Fine by me.  _ You _ deal with this wretched thing.

She dug her hand into a tiny pocket of her purse, and to Frisk’s complete and utter shock, she pulled out something small from it and shoved it into their hands. The only thing they we able to notice in the blur of confusion and panic was the blob's spotted black-and-white color as he was handed to them with force.

The poor thing was terrified, squeaking and crying out as she handled him harshly with no regards to his safety. The notepad fell to the ground as Frisk scrambled to hold him more securely.

-Have it then. _ FINALLY. _ Good riddance. 

Before they had time to even react, she was walking away briskly, clicking her luxurious heels on the pavement as her friend sighed and went the other direction. Frisk wanted nothing more than to see a huge truck pass by and splash a tsunami of mud all over her expensive designer dress.

The little blob was wailing, shaking badly and hiding his face as he tried to make himself small enough to disappear. He was so frightened he just remained frozen and trembling in place, eyes shut tight as he bawled desperately.

Frisk sat down on the sidewalk and took their scarf off, laying it on their lap and resting the little spotted blob on it. They covered him to keep him warm and let him wind down.

Drop’s small head poked out from their coat pocket, looking up at Frisk and whispering.

_ -Swamp lady! _

They looked at the crying lump under the scarf with a mixture of helplessness and distress as he shivered and curled up, burrowing deeper into the fabric. They brought the bundle closer to their stomach and leaned over it, holding it protectively and giving it their warmth.

There was a small café half a block away from where they sat. Once the noises that came from the scarf quieted down, Frisk raised the bundle in their arms with great care, and walked the few steps to the building to get inside.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a tough chapter to write. Like all Gasters before him, this little guy also has a sad story, but the big difference here that makes it worse for me is that the abuse is displayed for all to see. I make a point of ending each chapter on a happy note, because I don’t want this story to be depressing. I realized along the way that, since each goopster's story is very sad, the fact that it happens so often has an incredibly sad undertone. The focus of this fic is meant to be the happiness that the blobs achieve with Frisk, and not the bad places they came from.
> 
> On a side note: If your name is Karen and you're reading this. I am so sorry.


	13. Chocolate always makes you feel better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharing chocolate is always a good way to bond with someone and calm down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update because I don’t believe in sad cliffhangers in fluffy fics.

* * *

The café was quite full of people because of the cold weather, but they managed to find a good table against the wall that was a little isolated from the others. They set the menu and paper napkins aside to put the scarf in front of them, and then proceeded to take all the blobs from their pockets and rest them on the table as well. They didn’t know if the place had a policy against adoptables, but they didn’t really care at the moment.

All five blobs huddled close together, looking at the scarf on the corner with concern as it had started to tremble again. Frisk signaled for them not to approach yet, patting the fabric. A few sobs came from under it.

Very slowly, they gently lifted one side of the scarf a little, resting their other hand closeby as they shushed and cooed. They kept doing that again and again, until the blob underneath was half exposed.

The poor thing had a few reddened scratches from  _ Karen’s _ long, godawful nails. Frisk had only gotten a brief glance at his appearance before, and upon getting a closer look they were even more admired.

The little blob seemed to be an albino. His goop was almost completely white, if not for the several black spots all over him that looked like tiny specks of ink of all shapes and sizes. The spots were also on his face and head, giving him a freckled look. He was still sniffling when he finally dared look up from his hideout. Frisk cooed, petting him slowly. He only burrowed into the fabric again, rubbing his face in it.

A somewhat loud scoff came from two tables away. When they turned around with a glare, some guy was walking towards them, sneering with distaste.

-Hey, how about you leave your pets outside? Its whining is very annoying to the rest of us.

Before they could even think of a reply G surprised everyone with a loud, vicious snarl, bearing two very large fangs at him. The guy jumped back.

-Wh-  _ get that beast away from me! _

Frisk put their hand in front of G to contain him, but he kept growling lowly. The man bristled.

-Waiter! Get this guy out of here, his pets are a menace!

Frisk turned around again and was surprised to find a waiter had materialized behind them, towering over them. The other man kept complaining.

-That big one is violent, he can’t-!

-I suggest that if you find them annoying you should go sit outside, sir. Adoptables are allowed inside this establishment.

The guy sputtered, at a loss for words. He clearly wanted to escalate things, but the waiter was a big man that looked certainly imposing. He cowered and went back to his table. 

The waiter gave one quick glance at Frisk, another at the table, then looked back up at them.

-Although confrontations  _ are _ forbidden, so I would also suggest that your company calms down and doesn’t snarl at any more customers. I’ll be back when you’re ready to order.

Frisk nodded and gave him a grateful look. The waiter turned around and walked away.

They waited some time for the white blob to wind down, and when he did he leaned into Frisk’s touch almost instinctively. He was very affection-starved, so everyone waited a while longer as they held him protectively under their hand, caressing his head and rubbing his back. With their free hand they retrieved a pen from a pocket of their backpack, and scribbled on a paper napkin asking their blobs to choose two desserts to share.

After Aris passed them a notepad from their bag, Frisk wrote their order down: a brownie, a portion of chocolate fudge cake, and a latte. The goops were craving chocolate it seemed. They waved at the waiter to give him the piece of paper, and then turned their attention fully back to the blob on their hand.

The little Gaster was calm now. Frisk wiped his face with the scarf, smiling at him.

_ What’s your name, little goop? _

He shrunk, clearly nervous and uncomfortable with his size. He only seemed to want to make himself smaller. Drop cooed, getting his attention.

-Swamp lady called you stain. That’s mean.

He nodded weakly, tearing up again as he tried to hide his sobs in a napkin. 

G approached him and gently pressed his face on his side, grunting quietly and settling down next to him. Despite being more or less of the same size, the white blob was still trying to make himself look smaller, unconsciously curling in on himself. He seemed to be comforted by being next to someone bigger than him.

_ I say your spots make you look like a Dalmatian _

He looked up at them with confusion, sniffling. Frisk smiled.

_ Like that film, 101 Dalmatians! Everyone loves Dalmatians because their spots are pretty, they’re very cute! They make them special, and not one dog has the same spots as any other one _

The blob hesitated before writing down a reply.

  * _SHE SAID I LOOK LIKE A COW_



_ And what’s wrong with that? Cows are adorable. Did you ever see one? _

He shook his head. As they waited for their order Frisk googled baby cow pictures on their phone to show him. Then they showed him Dalmatian puppy pictures, and everyone huddled in front of the phone until the waiter arrived and arranged the plates on the table. 

Frisk fished some blob-sized cups out from their backpack, and carefully filled them with their latte. Drop probably wasn’t old enough to drink coffee anyway, so they used that extra cup for their new friend.

The white blob giggled.

  * _I LOOK LIKE THAT?_



_ You do! You’re very cute _

The rest nodded and hummed, and he blushed.

-You look p-pretty, Spot!

The blob turned to look at Drop and blinked, wide-eyed.

Frisk gave the little goo a chastising look.

_ Be nice, Drop _

-What? I s-said he’s pretty!

They were interrupted by quiet laughter. The white goop was giggling, covering his mouth. G grunted softly again as the other blob rested himself fully on his side, half covering his face with embarrassment.

  * _I LIKE SPOT_



Frisk blinked.

_ You want to be called Spot? _

He nodded shyly.

Aris beamed at him.

_ ~THAT’S A NICE NAME! DON’T LISTEN TO THAT MEAN LADY, YOU REALLY DO LOOK LIKE THOSE PUPPIES FROM THE PICTURES. AND IF FRISK SAYS YOU’RE CUTE THEN YOU’RE CUTE _

Spot nodded again, blushing a bit brighter as he held the cup he was handed and took a sip. He decided he liked the latte.

Frisk cut the desserts in small portions, and Gaster pushed a piece of brownie towards him. He gave the white blob a gentle pat, and brought his cup closer to sit next to him. Spot smiled, burrowing a little more into the scarf, and hummed contently.

-A-aris and I also came from b-bad homes. Aqua and I escaped ours, a-and Gaster and G d-didn't even have one. You’re n-not alone.

Drop was happily munching on a piece of cake, but he was also giving Spot a kind smile with a small, childlike giggle.

_ ~MY FAMILY ONLY WANTED ME TO LOOK PRETTY AND NOT COMPLAIN, AND GOT MAD WHEN I CRIED BECAUSE I WAS ALONE. IT WAS BAD. BUT IT’S A LOT BETTER NOW. AND IT WILL ALSO GET A LOT BETTER FOR YOU TOO! YOU WON’T BE ALONE NOW _

Frisk caressed Spot's head, and smiled at him when the little blob looked up at them.

_ Would you like to live with us, Spot? Even if you don’t, I will take care of you until we find you a nice family. Or you can join ours if you want _

Spot nodded enthusiastically, patting the paper on the first sentence. Frisk nodded back, and finally took their first sip of their coffee.

They would make sure Spot’s life was nothing like it was before from now on. And they would make absolutely sure that others didn’t end up in the same situation as him. They were filled with  **DETERMINATION.**


	14. Bad days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life has its tough days. A few blobs have a harder time than others sometimes. But they have people around that can help make their bad days better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Momentary angst, but only for this chapter, don’t worry.
> 
> There’s only a few chapters left. Spot was the last blob I planned a full story for before wrapping this up (yes, I planned all of Spot’s story like, two blobs ahead xD), but he won’t be the LAST last. Other than that the rest of this fic is already sketched out <3

* * *

  
  


Frisk entered the living room quietly, tiptoeing their way to the couch while holding a mug and a plate full of cookies. 

All six blobs had fallen asleep on the sofa the night before, and Frisk wanted to surprise them with breakfast. They rested everything on the coffee table and crouched, snickering. 

Spot was snuggled in the middle of the pile, cuddling with Gaster. He was adapting very well, considering he’d only been there for a single full day. He was immediately accepted into the group, and even though he was a bit overwhelmed by everyone's welcome at first, he quickly fit in. Like they did whenever a new addition to the household arrived, the blobs all shared their things with Spot until Frisk could get him some stuff of his own. Their living space would have to be rearranged once again, and a new table would have to be added to fit everyone comfortably. That was the plan for the day.

The blobs looked so peaceful in the small blanket nest that Frisk almost didn’t want to wake them, but they’d slept for too long already. Trying their best not to disturb them too much, they started humming, gently resting their hand over them.

The pain was as sudden as it was unexpected. Frisk jumped and stumbled backwards with a breathless cry, holding their hand close to their chest. They heard a deep snarl and loud panting.

G paled; he immediately recognized his mistake, and froze. He jumped from the couch to hide underneath the second that Frisk started struggling to sit up.

A few more surprised and confused noises came from the blankets. The others were all curled in on themselves, still not fully awake, leaning over the edge of the sofa as they looked down at them with concern. Frisk sat up with some blood on their hand and a few tears in their eyes, but they were more shocked than frightened.

They quickly wiped the wetness from their eyes and sucked on their hurt fingers, hurrying to lie down on the floor. It was pitch black under the couch, and they couldn’t see anything.

Turning on the flashlight of their phone, they looked around until they finally found a little patch of darkness that reflected a very deep purple sheen, hiding in the far corner and pressed against the wall. The small glowing shadow was trembling.

Frisk quickly typed an urgent message on their phone, shoving it as far as they could with some desperation.

At first they got no reaction. It was only after a few moments of hesitation that they thought they could see a small fraction of a white face, illuminated by the light of the phone screen as the blob turned the tiniest bit to look at it.

_Please come out, I’m not angry_

He shrunk even more, staring down sideways with scared and guilty eyes. Frisk extended their uninjured hand, calling out to him with worry.

When he finally decided to approach, he still remained far away, not daring to look up at them. He was a much paler and faded shade of grey underneath the purple sheen, and only a small fraction of his size.

Struggling a bit, the other five blobs slid down slowly to the floor. G hid his face further.

Aris was the one to go up to him first. The shimmery blob started bobbing his head, looking left and right around him, trying to find G's face. He lowered his head to be on his same level, humming quietly and reaching out to pat him. Gaster was quick to join in.

Frisk tapped the floor near them, and gently scooped G in their hands, holding him close. A very faint blue glow started to shine through their fingers, intensifying as the other blobs started to make soothing noises.

Stroking the part of his goop that they believed to be G's head, Frisk shushed and cooed at him, rocking a little back and forth and keeping their cupped hands close to their chest and face. Gaster and Aris went back with the rest and stood watching nearby, nuzzling Drop to reassure him since the little blob had grown very upset.

Frisk kept humming and cooing as G shook and sniffled. The pale glow grew into a darker, blueish green color, and the blob started weeping.

They wrote another message, bringing the phone up, and poked him softly to bring his attention to it.

_I’m not angry, I know you didn’t mean it. I’m sorry I scared you_

He pressed his face tight against their thumb, sobbing. They kept writing.

_I’m not mad at you, sorry. I love you G it’s alright_

It made them sad that they knew those were the kinds of things that scared their blobs the most, and that they even had to reassure him that yes, he was still loved and cared for. They kissed him for good measure, nuzzling him.

G looked up at them, teary eyed. He melted a little more into their hand.

The others handed Frisk a notepad and a pen and huddled close to them with concern. Frisk was very grateful, because typing with a single hand was a lot more difficult than writing on paper.

_Did you have a nightmare?_

G nodded.

They were about to ask 'do you want to talk about it' but luckily realized the mistake before they could write it down. 

G couldn’t write, and reminding him of that would only make him feel worse. They wondered how they could help him communicate his feelings; not being able to do so surely wasn’t good for his mental state.

_Point to what you’re feeling right now and what you want to do._

_Sad. Scared. Anxious. Numb. Confused. Overwhelmed. I want to be alone. I want to have someone with me. I want to sleep. I want to get distracted and do something else. I feel other things that are not in this list_

G took his time to consider this. He chose ‘scared’, ‘anxious’, ‘I want to have someone with me', 'I want to get distracted'.

_Do you want to read? Play a game? Have a warm drink? Something else?_

He chose 'read' and 'have a warm drink'.

_Tea or coffee?_

He chose tea.

_Do you want the others to stay too?_

G hesitated. He turned to look at the group. 

Everyone was giving him very worried looks, and some approached a little more to coo and reach out. He sniffled, hiding more within his goop. He nodded.

_Let’s go to the kitchen, and you can show me what tea you want_

He nodded again.

Drop crawled onto Frisk’s lap, gathering his goop to press himself against the bigger blob's side.

-We a-all love you a lot, G.

That simple, pure reassurance that only a child could give when trying to fix something they couldn’t really understand, was enough to get G to smile. He nuzzled the little one, grunting softly. Drop gave him a quiet squeal, and started rubbing his face against him. The others hummed along and relaxed a bit.

Frisk got up, holding both blobs in their hands as they caressed them with their thumbs, and sighed. Home renovations would have to wait. 

But G seemed a lot calmer already; he was nuzzling into their hand, resting his face on their bitten fingers and giving them an apologetic look. They smiled and rubbed his head. He started purring hesitantly, requesting affection. And as they prepared his tea and reheated their coffee mug, they made sure that he was properly pampered, giving him kisses all the way to the sofa. They wanted to make sure that he felt all their love and care very clearly and without a shadow of a doubt. 

Frisk set everyone on the table with their respective cups and cookies, and kept G on their lap along with the open book that the blob had chosen. Their plans had changed, so instead of a busy day shopping for furniture and redecorating, everyone ended up having a calm, quiet morning instead.

…

In the late afternoon of that same day, Frisk woke up from a nap on the couch feeling very well rested. They stretched, groaning and yawning happily. The blobs stopped what they were doing to cheer at them.

The trip to the shop was officially postponed until the next day, to give G some peaceful time without the ruckus of rearranging everything. Spot was excited to get a small place all to himself, and was looking forward to go shopping. Aris and Drop were also excited about redecorating, and wanted to get a bunk bed to share. Even Aqua, though very hesitant, eventually accepted a few things to be bought for him and a small permanent place of his own.

Currently Drop was showing Spot his coloring book, sharing his pencils with the white blob so they could paint together. Aqua was working on his watercolors, while Aris looked with immense interest. G was minding his own business as usual, still reading the book he had started that morning with a fuzzy blanket over him. The room was peaceful.

Looking around, Frisk suddenly realized that they couldn’t find Gaster. Curious, they headed to their bedroom to see if he was there, wondering why he wouldn’t be with the rest. Perhaps he wanted to be on his own? It was very unusual.

The small blob wasn’t hard to find. They found a little lump of blankets near the pillow, forming a bundle that reminded them of the towel nest Gaster had built the first night he spent in the flat. Frisk immediately got a very bad feeling. 

Sitting next to the bundle, they tapped the mattress, humming gently and giving the blanket a quick caress. Much like that first night, a small white head poked out from the nest, looking up at them with a worried and somewhat guilty expression. 

Frisk reached out to pet his head, and Gaster immediately nuzzled into their hand. But then he quickly drooped back into the blanket, whining and sobbing very quietly. They became increasingly worried; the blob had never been so low before. They reached for the notepad on the nightstand.

_What’s wrong, Gaster?_

The little blob buried himself a bit more into the bundle, but he crawled closer and pressed his body against their hand from under the fabric. Frisk gave him time, stroking his head and encompassing him protectively.

A few minutes passed, and Gaster finally emerged from the blanket to go to the paper. His eyes were a little wet, and he sniffled a bit before he took the pencil to write.

_I’M SORRY. I’M FINE, I DIDN’T WANT YOU TO WORRY_

_Don’t be sorry, you did nothing wrong. Why are you crying? Are you still upset about what happened to G?_

He shook his head.

_Did you have a fight with the others?_

He shook his head again, wiping his eyes.

_NO. THEY’RE ALL REALLY NICE, I LIKE THEM A LOT. I’M THE ONE THAT’S THE PROBLEM_

Frisk cooed at him, letting him burrow more into their hand.

_What do you mean with ‘problem’?_

_I SHOULDN’T BE SAD. I FEEL BAD THAT I DO_

Frisk furrowed their brows.

_You can’t control how you feel, there’s nothing wrong with that. Did something happen that made you feel like this? Because you’re not a problem, if that’s what you meant_

Gaster looked to the side, sniffling.

_I KNOW. NOTHING HAPPENED, BUT I FEEL LONELY AND I SHOULDN’T_

_Lonely? Do you not get along with the rest?_

_I DO, IT’S JUST. I MISS SPENDING MORE TIME WITH YOU_

Frisk gave him a very sad look, as Gaster rubbed his eyes again and leaned into their hand as he wrote.

_I MISS WHEN IT WAS JUST YOU AND ME. WE DON’T SPEND AS MUCH TIME TOGETHER ANYMORE, NOT JUST THE TWO OF US. BUT IT MAKES ME FEEL BAD. I FEEL GUILTY, G IS THE ONE THAT’S SAD, YOU SHOULD BE MORE FOCUSED ON HIM. AND THE OTHERS ALSO WANT YOUR COMPANY TOO, AND IT’S NOT FAIR TO THEM_

Frisk petted his head and hummed, making him look up at them. They gave him a comforting smile, and offered their other hand to climb on it.

_I get it. You’re right, the flat is a lot more crowded now and I can’t always spend as much time with each of you as I would like. A lot changed very fast, it must be hard for you to adapt when you were so used to being just the two of us. I’m sorry if I ever made you feel like I don’t want to spend time with you_

They cooed again at him, bringing him to their chest to kiss him, and nuzzling his face with their nose. He giggled, nuzzling right back at them. They kept him close while they wrote, and then lowered him again to let him read.

_Don’t feel guilty or ashamed to ask for company. You deserve it just as much as any of them. If you want us to spend time on our own, just the two of us, then the rest will have to wait. They can also keep each other company, they enjoy spending time together a lot. And G feels better already. He’s doing fine on his own right now_

Gaster gave them a small, teary smile as he reached out to them with his tiny arms. Frisk handed him a tissue, which was large enough to wrap him up completely, and while he blew his nose and huddled closer to their sweater they caressed him with their thumb and wrote another note.

_How does some warm coffee with something sweet sound? I can leave something in the living room for the rest while we solve a puzzle here_

Gaster covered his mouth, giggling. Frisk smiled; he was so adorable when he did that.

_AND CUDDLE TOO?_

_And cuddle too_

He squeaked softly, happy. 

…

Frisk made it a point ever since to pay close attention to Gaster’s behaviors, taking special notice of any variation to make sure he was alright. So far the other five were faring quite well on their own; Spot seemed much shier than the rest, so they would also have to keep an eye on him until he adapted fully. But overall it seemed that their first little blob was the one that needed their attention the most. He was still healing after being abandoned once, and even though he knew Frisk would never leave them, he still needed that extra reassurance to feel safe.

Aside from planning to spend more time with him in the flat, they also offered to bring him along to some of their lessons, which seemed to interest him a lot since he was so keen on learning new things. The blob was very smart; after all, he managed to get Frisk’s old cellphone to work again, which was no small feat. Study time still remained G quality time, but homework time became Gaster quality time. 

Six were certainly a lot of blobs to share a living space with, but with some cooperation they found a good balance where everyone was happy with their daily routines. Everyone readapted once again, and in the end they were all satisfied with the way that the changes turned out. Life was good again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s lots of Gaster and G-centered parts in this fic aren’t there. Huh.


	15. You CAN teach an old dog new tricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Internet tutorials are very helpful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boop the goop <3 A cutesy chapter after the sadder one.

* * *

After a remarkably boring lesson, Frisk entered their apartment, threw their keys aside and stretched their back. They briefly wondered what their little goops were up to, but a cup of warm coffee was higher up in their list of priorities at the moment, so they got to brewing some and heating milk in a mug. They sat at the kitchen table and let out a long, happy sigh after their first sip, enjoying a few minutes to themself. 

After ten minutes or so of complete silence, they started to get really curious. The goops usually greeted them when they got home, but the flat was suspiciously quiet. So they got up and went to their room, expecting some sort of mischief. What they found instead surprised them a lot. And made them very confused.

All six blobs were huddled together on their bed, sitting in a pile in front of their (open) laptop, staring intensely at the screen. They were all so focused that they didn’t even notice them.

Frisk cleared their throat, not really knowing what to do, and the pile of blobs collapsed as they all turned around at the same time, squeaking. 

Everyone’s first instinct was to close the laptop, but then a few stopped mid movement after almost immediately realizing that it was useless; they’d been caught already. The six shrank into tiny balls, hiding their faces and only peeking up at them from their goops with innocent eyes. Frisk raised their eyebrows, definitely more impressed than puzzled.

Instead of reaching for a notepad, they walked the few steps to their bed and grabbed the laptop. The blobs hid their faces fully, looking now guilty.

The computer was on, of course, and the internet browser was open. Frisk blinked a couple of times, and turned to look at them again. 

The open tab was a guide of sign language for beginners.

They tapped the mattress as they sat down, and the blobs looked up meekly at them. They all had the same expression, of a kid that had been caught painting on the walls with crayons and was trying to come up with a good explanation. Frisk would have laughed, because it was adorable, but they only stared at them. They slowly raised their hands.

-Can you understand this?

With some relief on their faces, the blobs perked up and nodded, unfolding from their goops. Frisk was amazed.

-Why do you want to learn?

The blobs squinted and spent a few seconds processing the movements, and then Aris went to the keyboard. Frisk watched him with a wide and incredulous smile as the blob closed the browser and opened a blank document with practiced ease, despite the fact that he had to all but lie down over the mousepad to do so. That of course meant that he had sneaked in to use the laptop more than once, but they honestly didn’t care. Then, with more struggle, he reached out for the keys, typing slowly as he moved around the keyboard to reach its different sections.

_~IT’S FASTER TO READ YOUR SIGNS INSTEAD OF WRITING BACK AND FORTH. GASTER SAYS HE’S BEEN LEARNING FOR A WHILE AND WE KIND OF JOINED IN_

Frisk turned to the black goop, smirking. 

-Really now?

He sank a bit and smiled guiltily at them with a nervous giggle, nodding. Aris jumped off of the laptop and Gaster took his place, quickly typing away.

_YOU SIGNED WHEN WE MET AND I DIDN’T UNDERSTAND YOU SO I WANTED TO KNOW WHAT YOU SAID. THEN WE STARTED WRITING BUT I STILL WANTED TO LEARN_

Frisk was about to reply something, but then suddenly remembered a detail that had really disconcerted them that night they brought Gaster home. 

There had been a closed tab on the browser that he had opened, right after he fixed the laptop. They had wanted to look into it, but then forgot the next day. 

The little goop had wanted to understand them, and communicate.

Frisk lifted him gently. Gaster let out a startled squeak and curled in on himself, anxious; they only smiled at him and booped his face with their nose. The blob was confused, but he started giggling.

Drop jumped up and down, squealing in excitement.

-And we’re teaching G how to write! On the computer at least, but he’s learning very fast!

Everyone nodded eagerly. 

Aris went up to G, chirping. Along with Drop, the glittery goop started to push the large blob towards the laptop, giggling happily and wanting him to show off what he’d learned.

G shrank a little, grunting as he looked down and started to glow a light pink. Aris pushed him with his head towards the keyboard, and after some combined effort both him and Drop got him to sit in front of it.

G hesitated, glowing brighter. He took the blunt pencil that Spot handed him, holding it with his mouth, and leaned forward to type with it.

**_HI_ **

Frisk gasped. 

Aris chirped a complaint, frowning at the large blob when he stopped. G hid his face in his goop, embarrassed.

Frisk started to pet him, giggling excitedly. He peeked up at them, lifting his head just a little.

Aris kept chirping in protest, and G replied with more complaints of his own. The glittery goop pointed to the laptop and glared at him.

The large blob mumbled something, and went back to the keyboard.

**_I LIKW YOIR FLAT_ **

Aris chirped louder.

**_YIUR BED KS NKCE_ **

Aris groaned, exasperated. Drop, Gaster, Spot and even usually-serious Aqua were collectively trying to contain their snickers. The blob glowed a brighter pink, looking down while trying to come up with something else to say. Frisk started laughing.

At first G shrank more, thinking they were laughing at him. Frisk covered their mouth, softly running their fingers down his back. One hand was enough to encompass him completely and pet all of him at once, but they went for the overkill. They cupped both hands very loosely around him, and started to gently knead the goop like a cat. They felt immensely proud, and wanted to let him know just how happy they were for him.

G slowly crawled onto Frisk’s hands and nuzzled their cheek when they lifted him to kiss him, showing them his appreciation. The next thing he wrote when they let him down melted their heart.

**_THABKS FLR EBERYTHKNG. I LLVE YIU_ **

All the blobs cheered. The ones that could clap did, and Drop squealed his congratulations. G buried himself under the duvet as soon as he was done typing, and didn’t emerge until a long while later when he smelled the tea and scones Frisk brought to celebrate. He was still glowing bright pink, but he let the rest huddle around _and_ over him, humming in contentment despite his embarrassment.

As Frisk set the tray down something else occurred to them, and they reached for the keyboard.

_Why type on the laptop and not on the phone though?_

**_BJTTONS TOO DMALL_ **

They hummed in thought. Well they would certainly have to fix that.

…

The next day Frisk arrived home with a present. Several, actually, because the blobs still needed some stuff for their new home set-up, but mostly because they didn’t want the other five to become jealous.

As Drop hugged the bunny plush he was gifted (so that he wouldn’t have to borrow Gaster’s anymore), the rest all turned to look at G and his box. It was a small tablet, complete with a touchscreen pen. Frisk proceeded to show him how it worked.

_So you can write easier_

For what felt like the first time ever (and it very well might be), G made a small squeaking noise that almost sounded like a little squeal.

…

Frisk came to learn that the blobs were quite fascinated by technology. When G wasn’t using the tablet, the rest took turns to poke at it to explore its different applications. The bigger goop didn’t really care who used it as long as he could have it when he wanted to talk, so it became kind of a communal object.

Drop of course used it to draw (though he also loved some colorful children’s games).

Gaster played sudoku and puzzle games sometimes, but he mostly preferred to use his own phone for those things.

Aris had started to play around with a sound editing app to make a few simple melodies. He even liked to ‘sing’ a little, recording some of his chirps and adding them to the mix.

Aqua liked to put on some ambient lofi music on rainy days, and he would paint by the window while the rest napped close to him.

Spot surprised everyone with his innate skills at multiplayer battle games, and beat many online opponents when he got competitive. If only they knew they were beaten by a cute little blob.

The most use that the tablet had was during movie nights. The goops liked to make blanket forts in their living space, usually around Gaster’s extra large bed, and they would stay up late watching movies or binging series with cocoa and snacks that Frisk provided beforehand. They would all huddle close and read stories, play games, play small pranks on whoever fell asleep first. It was definitely fun; even for Frisk, who got to take millions of pictures and share them with anyone who cared to see. Their social media had been very monothematic for a while now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought I’d forgotten about that laptop scene, huh?


	16. The supermarket scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just what the title says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way too long! Unexpected writer’s block ^^’ On today’s chapter: the blobs go outside! :DD
> 
> Happy holidays, and merry Christmas today to those who celebrate it!

There! Is! Blob! [FANART!](https://shiro-tora3.tumblr.com/post/635705380834508800/these-suck-i-was-literally-just-bored-at-my-laptop)

Big thanks to shiro_tora for these lovely goops, they’re so precious and goopy and I love them <333

* * *

  
  
  
  


Everyone was very excited within the small blob living quarters. Frisk just snorted a laugh and sat on their bed, listening to the rustle behind the shade panels as they waited for the goops to come out. It was just an ordinary trip to the supermarket, but to the little blobs, it was a whole experience that had to be done right.

Gaster was searching for his cape-coat in the mess of clothes everyone had thrown over his bed, while Spot helped G put on one of Toriel's handmade clothes. The big blob squirmed a bit inside the sweater, but with some help he finally managed to get his head through the neck hole. Spot patted him with a content hum, smiling in wonder as he looked at the pretty snail embroidery on the sweater. Aris was running after an excited Drop trying to get him to put on his scarf, chirping complaints that were probably about how cold it was outside. Aqua was all set already, wearing one of the fluffy turtlenecks Toriel knitted and looking quite content as he nuzzled into the fuzziness of the purple wool.

After a short while they were all done, making a few eager noises to let Frisk know they were ready. The lineup of colorfully dressed blobs just _begged_ for a group photo.

Drop was beaming, wearing a striped hoodie and a cute little scarf to match. The soft texture of the clothes was a marvelous incentive to get him to keep his goop collected, so he wouldn’t drip or melt and make a mess. Gaster was giggling in excitement with a small smile behind his mittens, all bundled up in his white caped coat and fluffy pompom hat. 

Spot was sensitive to the cold, so he was buried under two layers of clothing. One was a teal turtleneck sweater, which had a wide collar that covered half his face, and he also had a cape thrown over it and a scarf on top just because. G kept looking at him with mild amusement at how much bigger and fluffier he was with all that clothing.

Aqua sat nearby, humming. He and Aris were dressed in matching outfits; the blue blob's fluffy purple turtleneck was a darker color version of the pink one Aris was wearing, but both were identical down to the stitched-on snowflake motif. They were at the end of the lineup, waiting for the others to be done fussing.

They all shifted and moved giddily in place, unable to stay still, and once the pictures were taken (which were a lot) Aris chirped impatiently, in a rush to leave already. Frisk put their own hat and scarf on, placed everyone in their designated pocket, and they got out into the snow.

…

With a small shudder Frisk stepped inside the store. The blobs poked their heads out, shuddering as well.

Once in, they took a shopping cart and started walking around slowly. The place was huge.

The pocket system was a bit complicated, designed to have each blob positioned somewhere they would get a good view wherever they sat. They would shift places sometimes, but all in all it was pretty well established whose place was whose. That still didn’t stop them from moving around and sharing pockets though. 

The system involved a few extra pouches added to Frisk’s outfits in order to carry everyone, so Frisk all but became a jungle playground for the blobs to climb and crawl over.

Gaster was peeking out from the front pocket of their shirt, where he was huddled within a handkerchief to provide an extra sense of security and comfort. Spot, despite having his own pouch, was bundled up right next to him, which Gaster seemed to appreciate. Both blobs enjoyed the frontal view they had, which also let them keep an eye on their human. They mostly enjoyed their pocket because they got randomly petted too.

The pouch that held Drop was set across Frisk’s chest for a couple of reasons. First of all, because the little child also enjoyed having a good view. He was very curious to look everywhere around him. This led to reason number two, which was that he wanted to _go_ everywhere. Keeping him close by their chest meant that Frisk could feel when he got excited (he would literally start vibrating like a Temmie, it wasn’t too hard to notice) and get ready to catch/contain him if he tried anything. Drop was a very sweet child, but his enthusiasm and rush to explore the world made Frisk worry more than once, so they’d rather be safe than sorry and keep him always on sight.

As they walked by the dairy section, another small head poked out of a side pocket. Aqua’s expression was as fascinated as the first time they’d brought him along. He always kept quiet, turning his head to look everywhere they went, constantly wide-eyed in wonder. He still wasn’t quite used to being in such crowded places because when he was on his own he avoided them, and he’d never had a chance to explore those kinds of spaces before meeting Frisk. And so the fascination remained, even after several outings.

As Frisk headed out into another aisle, Aris moved up and down their arm and shoulder with excited chirps that made several people turn their heads. Frisk didn’t care, and followed the directions that the little blob pointed to.

Along the glittery goop, Drop was the most chaotic of the bunch. He slid from pocket to pocket, pointing to any colorful display and begging to stay in the toys aisle as long as possible. Gaster would also intermittently poke Frisk to point out a few places of interest too, and he encouraged Spot to vocalize when he wanted something. Staying alert to everyone while also trying to do the shopping could be a complicated task.

Between Aris' bright shine and chirps, and Drop’s random babbles, a lot of people turned to give them annoyed looks. The one or two people that recognized them as Gasters were slightly put off, getting farther away and staring with distaste. G hissed at an old lady that was sneering at them with an offended scoff; she proceeded to scrunch up her nose and walk away. The blob sank further into Frisk’s coat pocket, glaring at everyone who he perceived looked at them wrong. Spot leaned over to pat his head from the pocket above, humming soothingly.

At the art supply area, Frisk felt a little poke on the side. Aqua shyly pointed to a clay pack. They grabbed it and petted him with a small smile; the blob burbled contently, excited.

By the time they reached the check out, Frisk’s cart was full of stuff. Most were groceries picked by Aris; a few others were hobby supplies for Drop and Aqua. Spot had begged for some lights to put in his room, and helped Gaster choose a book to read together. And everyone had pressed G to choose some stuff for himself, so he relented and eventually pointed to a small strawberry pie.

The cashier stole a bunch of furtive glances at them as she scanned the items, smiling at the excited blobs that waved her way. She thanked Frisk for their purchase, and shyly asked to pet Drop before they left when the little goop reached out to ‘greet the kind lady’. She laughed as he hugged her fingers, and gave him a piece of candy before quickly getting back to her work with a warmer smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I started this experiment where I post updates of this fic on tumblr to see how it goes, and if it can reach more people that way. Last chapter was the first I posted there. Anyone new here found this through tumblr?
> 
> Btw I have a tumblr! :D pastel-spaceace.tumblr.com 
> 
> I may post a few drawings of the blobs at some point, so if that interests you go check it out! <3


	17. Even more shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, what else did you expect?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First update of the year woo! <3
> 
> Some delay due to unexpected (and frankly unwelcome) writer's block. Here's to hoping it won't last long! Enjoy some fluffy nonsense ^^

**MORE Notes**

**(down here because I need to this to keep its format)**

Quick reminder of each blob's (written) dialogue.

 _SENTENCE_ : Gaster

 _~SENTENCE_ : Aris

 **_SENTENCE_ ** : G

 _×SENTENCE_ : Drop (but he speaks most of the time anyway)

 _∆SENTENCE_ : Aqua

  * _SENTENCE_ : Spot



* * *

* * *

  
  


_~YOU GET FEELINGS ABOUT PEOPLE RIGHT?_

Drop looked up from his crayons to find four blobs handing him a note and staring at him expectantly.

-Yes?

_WHAT DO WE FEEL LIKE?_

Gaster, Aris, Aqua and Spot were around him in a semicircle, all giving him impatient looks. The little goo put the crayons down and turned to them with a measuring hum.

-Well…

He got sidetracked mid thought, and squeaked excitedly.

-G feels soft! S-soft and- and _blueberry!_

The others tilted their heads slightly (all to the same side) and just stared in confusion. Drop nodded enthusiastically.

-Yeah, yeah! Like, the t-taste? Th-the feeling you get after eating a blueberry, s-sweet! Acid, but sweet.

Drop went back to his drawing, humming happily to himself. The rest weren’t quite satisfied with the answer.

_YEAH BUT WHAT ABOUT US?_

-You’re all different.

_~HOW SO??_

Drop shrugged, making a sound like a small _meh._

-D-different.

Aris started making noises like a boiling kettle. Gaster was frowning at the floor as he mumbled in frustration, and even Aqua seemed a bit disappointed. 

Spot took the pencil, gently cooing at the child to get his attention.

  * _WANNA COME TO THE LIVING ROOM WITH US?_



Drop looked up at him, disinterested, and shrugged again.

  * _WE HAVE COOKIES THERE_



Immediately he put the crayons aside and jumped forward to follow them with a small _squee,_ taking a few papers along. He was much more willing to pay attention to them now that he had a cookie.

_SO?_

-So?

_~WHAT DO WE FEEL LIKE?!_

There was a tension-filled moment as Drop chewed and swallowed a large bite with glee. Then he stopped another moment to think.

-Well… Spot is a cloud.

Confused silence.

  * _WHAT?_



Drop looked up from the cookie, surprised he had to elaborate.

-A cloud. F-fluffy? Light. I don’t know. Soft.

_G WAS SOFT TOO_

-He is! Lots of you are! I really like soft!

Spot giggled, blushing a light grey. Aris chirped and jumped forward.

 _~ME NEXT! WHAT DO_ _I_ _FEEL LIKE??_

Drop squealed.

-You feel v-very orange!

Another wave of confusion went through the group. The little blob caught on that he would have to explain further from now on, so he nodded enthusiastically.

-Orange? Like- like autumn! And brown, and red, a-all warm and cozy! And, a-and the smell of leaves! Pretty!

He then hummed in thought, squinting as he studied him further.

-Actually, you k-kind of remind me of a flower vase. 

Pause.

_~HOW CAN ONE FEEL LIKE A FLOWER VASE?_

Drop shrugged.

-I don’t know. It’s a pretty one though! With small flowers. 

He looked down, rubbing his chin. Then perked up excitedly.

-Probably orange too!

The rest didn’t question it and just nodded along.

_∆WHAT DO I FEEL LIKE?_

Everyone turned and hummed with at least some degree of surprise at Aqua’s sudden contribution, since he didn’t usually participate much. But he was giving Drop a genuinely curious look. The child beamed.

-A snowglobe!

He made a shaking motion with his hands to demonstrate.

-Snowy, and white! Like a round glass ball. A b-bit cold, but nice. And swirly too! It’s pretty to imagine.

_WHAT ABOUT ME THEN?_

-You’re a sky. Dark. With stars.

Aris chirped loudly in protest.

_~THAT SHOULD BE ME!_

Drop shrugged apologetically. Gaster started vibrating with excitement.

_AND WHAT ELSE?_

-Just that, a starry night. Shiny. Th-the smell of grass? Breeze.

Drop turned to Spot with a gasp and a sudden realization.

-Y-you’re a sky too! But brighter. With a cloud! Colorful.

He nodded to himself, satisfied with his answers, as he kept eating with a quiet hum.

-Th-that’s what I usually get from you. It can change. S-sometimes Gaster feels velvety, like the couch, or Spot reminds me of shimmery fabric. Aqua sort of feels like a b-butterfly when he paints.

Drop started going through some of his crayon drawings that he had brought along, scattering the papers on the table.

-Here, see? A butterfly.

The papers were filled with a bunch of doodles and little drawings, some only outlined, others fully detailed and painted. He mostly stayed within the lines, which everyone thought was a great accomplishment, including the small blob.

One paper had a bunch of familiar looking doodles. The one Drop was pointing to was a big butterfly, painted with various shades of blues and greens. Next to it was a circle with snowflakes in it, and swirly blue lines that were meant to represent the snowglobe he was talking about earlier. A bit further to the right there was a bunch of big, brown leaves, with a few trees that the child had started to paint but clearly got too bored to finish. Over the small forest was the rough shape of a star, with the word “POLARIS” scribbled next to it, and a lot of shiny diamond shapes.

On the lower corner of the paper, a considerable part was covered in thick black lines that acted as a background, and a bunch of yellow and white circles and stars that were highlighted in the middle. A bigger circle, with many other little circles inside it, was clearly meant to be the moon, and it was painted with a few other scribbled lines of a very faint grey and blue, probably in an attempt at shading. Right next to the patch of black, many squiggly ovals and lines surrounded yet another big circle, painted bright yellow and orange. The background was a soft blue sky, with a few spiky lines underneath that were painted green, meant to represent grass.

And on the other corner, true to his word, Drop had painted a whole lot of blueberries. He drew them all tied together like a bunch of grapes, which wasn’t quite accurate but made for a cute picture. Drop was beaming as he showed his drawings and pointed at each of them in turn.

-A-and G feels like a hug sometimes! Even if he can’t really hug? But it feels like I’m being hugged when I sleep n-next to him. It’s really nice.

The other blobs made a few appreciative noises, smiling at him. They all went to nuzzle the child, who was happy to receive the attention. He was always willing to be pampered, after all.

…

One day Frisk came back from their daily lessons, with Spot peeking from their front pocket, to find a small mess of bits and pieces spread over the living room table around what looked like the remains of a remote control. _The_ remote control.

Next to it Gaster and Aqua were working on a few parts that they were reassembling. Drop cheered when they fit correctly with a satisfying _click._ Aris and G were looking with interest but not participating either, other than handing out some parts as the other blobs needed them. They all turned to the door at the same time, alerted by the sudden noise of Frisk’s footsteps entering the room.

A few goops looked happy to see them, albeit a bit skittish. Gaster quickly started to scribble something on a piece of paper. Drop jumped forward to greet them.

-Frisk, Fr-frisk look! We fixed the remote!

Stunned (but not exactly surprised at this point), Frisk gently put Spot down on the table and petted Drop, who immediately latched onto their fingers and climbed their hand.

-What’s going on here?? What did you do to the remote?!

Signing with a liquid goo on their hand was difficult, but everyone got the message just fine. Gaster rushed to give them the paper, making a bunch of urgent noises.

_IT WASN’T WORKING RIGHT FOR DAYS, WE WERE PUTTING IT TOGETHER JUST NOW! IT WORKS FINE NOW I SWEAR WE DIDN’T BREAK IT!_

To prove the point, Aqua clumsily put the batteries in and pushed the mostly reassembled remote to face the TV. And, lo and behold, it turned on in the first try. 

_∆WE ALSO UPGRADED GASTER’S PHONE A LITTLE. IT HAS BETTER WI-FI NOW_

Frisk truly wasn’t even surprised anymore.

_THE ELECTRICAL SOCKET IN THE LIVING ROOM IS A BIT WONKY TOO, DO YOU WANT US TO FIX IT?_

That got Frisk to snap right into parent mode.

- _No._ Don’t ever go messing with the electrical sockets.

_∆BUT_

-No buts, it’s dangerous.

The blobs reluctantly agreed.

From then on Frisk started to buy a few broken electronics and old toys whenever they randomly saw them on trinket markets, so that the goops could safely get into their new tinkering craze without destroying anything important. They fixed their first tamagotchi and a little robotic dog's motor mechanism very quickly, much to Drop’s (and Spot’s, surprisingly) delight. And, along with the toys, Frisk also got them a few extra surprises as well. 

The idea came to them unexpectedly one time they were buying groceries by themself, as they walked by a small crafts shop. The shop not only offered supplies; it also sold various pre-fabricated wooden boxes and other accessories ready to be customized.

The blob-sized furniture was cute and all; the dollhouse was the next natural step.


End file.
